Are you afraid?
by RossLover2012
Summary: When Ally's dad decides they're moving to Vermont, Ally is far from happy. Then really strange things start to happen in her new house but her dad doesn't believe her. Will she meet someone who does? Sounds better then the summary! Auslly!
1. Chapter 1

I may sound like a whiner but I didn't want to move to Vermont, but it never seems like the kids get a choice in the matter, right?

"I am not going to finish packing! I am not leaving!" I yell as I slam my door to my room shut. I pace back and forth.

"Yes you are! I'm not dealing with you anymore! Do what I say!" I hear my father yell from downstairs.

I sit on my chair next to the window and look out it, my beautiful view that I won't have any more, it's the beach. I sigh.

I decide that even if I, don't eat, yell at my dad, and lock myself in my room. He's still going to make me move. I don't want to leave my best friend Trish behind, or my school or the amazing mall. But my dad decides he wants to move to Vermont, the "Green Mountain State" so he can retire from the music store business and live in the quite country side and go snowboarding whenever he wants to, isn't he kind of old for that?

I start taking down all of my pictures that are taped to the wall. All of the memories I've had here with my friends. I sigh again and put them into a small box. That was the last of the things that needed to be packed. We leave, tomorrow.

"Please, don't leave me!" Trish cries. She's wearing a hat that has cell phones stuck to it.

"Trish, this is already hard enough for me! You know that I wouldn't move if I had the choice." I reply.

"But who am I going to cry to after I get fired from the cell phone accessory cart?" She points to her hat. "Or who am I going to talk to about cute guys I see around the mall?" She gets on her knees and acts like she's begging.

"You have plenty of friends; you can get a new best friend in no time. You'll have your many different jobs to keep you busy!" I reassure her.

She hugs me and I hug her back and we say our goodbyes.

I start to leave and Dallas, the boy I've had a crush on for so long but I've never gotten to tell him, walks by. He smiles and waves. I wave back.

_Goodbye, boy I've never had the guts to ask out._

I get into the passenger seat of my father's red jeep Cherokee and put my ear phones in to drown him out when he gets in. I know he'll lecture me the whole way there.

He puts the last suit case in the trunk, slams it shut and gets in. He looks and me and notices my ear phones. He rips one out of my left ear.

"Hey!" I say.

"You think you're going to ignore me all the way there?" He laughs.

I nod, "Yes actually."

"I know you're going to miss your friends Ally, but think of this as a new beginning. It's going to be great!" He smiles and starts the engine.

I stare out the window, "I don't need a new beginning. I am fine with the way things are now."

His smile turns into a frown, "I wish you wouldn't be so negative about this."

"I wish you wouldn't force me to move thousands of miles away from my best friend and the only life I've known for the past 16 years." And with that, I put my head phone back in, and volume up full blast.

I hate traveling, and I hated this travel the most. It took what seemed like forever and I didn't like having to deal with my dad.

I was asleep when I suddenly hear my dad, "Ally!" he says, "wake up!"

I moan but open my eyes, "What?" I ask.

"We're here!" His eyes are big and bright and his smile is huge.

I look out the window and I see it. A huge, white house with dark blue shutters and it looks pretty old.

"This," I stop and stare for a moment, "Is our house?" I ask.

He nods and gets out. He opens up the trunk and unloads our luggage. I look into one of the windows upstairs and I see someone, just an outline. I look at my dad to see if he notices but he's too busy sticking half his body into the back seat to get another suit case out. I look up at the window again, and no one's there.

_Odd_, I think to myself. I must have been seeing things.

He hands me my suit cases and backpack and I follow him onto the front porch. He takes his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door.

It's just as big inside as it is on the outside. He gives me a tour, and it's a really beautiful house but, it's not Florida.

He brings my upstairs to my room, which happens to be the one I imagined seeing someone in. There's a small bed in the corner of the room, and a dresser near the window. I throw my stuff onto the bed and look out the window. All I see is a field and woods.

"What do you think?" He asks.

"Well, it's not the beach." I sigh.

"You'll get used to it." He laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

It's my first morning in the new house, I open my eyes and the room is bright, from the sun shining in through the window.

It's very quite. It's actually pretty creepy because, I'm used to the sounds of the waves and people out on the beach.

I roll out of bed and look out my window, still just trees and fields. "Why!" I groan.

I go up to my dresser and the mirror has a crack in it, I don't remember it being there yesterday. I slide my fingers over the crack, its sharp and it cuts my finger.

_Ouch, you're so stupid Ally._ I think to myself.

I walk downstairs looking for my dad, and a band-aid, I stick my finger into my mouth, sucking out the blood. I find him sitting at the kitchen counter, reading the news paper.

"What's up honey?" He asks, "How'd you sleep?"

I take my finger out of my mouth and say, "Eh, fine I suppose. It was too quiet." I say while going through the cabinets.

He looks at me odd, "Too quite? Really Ally? People would kill for that silence!" He notices what I'm doing and says, "What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for something to put on my cut. My mirror has a huge crack in it that wasn't there yesterday and I cut my finger on it."

"What? How would that happen?" He asks, putting his paper down.

"Well, I'm not too smart and I touched it and…" He interrupts me, "No, I meant would the mirror break?"

"I don't know." I say.

He finds the first aid kit and gets a band-aid out and gives it to me.

"I'm going to go check it out." He says, and then walks up stairs.

I follow him into my room and he stands there. He turns around and stares at me.

"What?" I ask, and then I notice. There's no crack in the mirror.

"What the… It was there two minutes ago!" I say.

"Listen Ally, I know you don't want to live here but you don't have to go making up things and then hurting yourself on purpose." He shakes his head and walks out of my room.

"You actually think I'm making this up dad?" I yell at his back.

I look at the mirror, and it's perfect. Not a scratch. How is that possible, I just don't understand?

After I got dressed, I went downstairs, trying to shake off what had happened. I told my dad I was going to go for a walk and check out the town. I was still mad at him for not believing me and thinking I'd hurt myself on purpose, so I did not want to stay in this house.

I step foot off of the porch and walk down the street. It's a pretty small town so it doesn't take long for me to get into the main part.

There's a library, a local bakery, a grocery store, a high school and middle school, and a bank. There's not even a mall!

I decide to go into the bakery; I could go for a cookie or something.

I enter the store and the little bell on the door goes _ding _and I swear everyone notices me and stares. It makes me feel really weird. It's like they can tell I've never been here before.

I go up to the counter and look at all the cookies, muffins, brownies, and other delicious looking food. I ask the girl at the register for one chocolate chunk cookie.

She smiles at me and says, "Sure! You're new here I assume?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I ask.

She laughs, "It's a really small town, and everyone knows everyone, so it's not hard to notice someone new. I take it you live in the old house on proctor ave?" That I do.

"Um…yes." I say.

She hands me my cookie in a bag and I hand her my money and I walk out.

I notice there is a small park and I walk over and sit on a bench to eat my cookie. I watch all of the people walking their dogs, jogging or walking fast while talking on their cell phones.

Everything seems pretty normal I guess. I don't like the idea of a small town though. Doesn't that mean that everyone knows everyone's business? It must, since that random girl at the bakery knew what house I moved into.

I walk into the library, full from my cookie and go into the "romance novels" section. I enjoy reading those types of books, even though I'm a hopeless romantic.

I grab one of the books and sit down at a table that has four other chairs.

I've been reading for a while when I notice someone sit in the chair next to me. I hesitate but look up from my book. A shaggy haired, blonde boy is sitting there, looking at me. He notices me, notice him and he smiles.

"Hey." He says.

"Uh," I close my book, "hi." I say back.

"You're new, aren't you?" He asks.

_Ugh, small towns. _

"Yes, yes I am. I just moved here yesterday."

"That's awesome. Welcome!" He says, enthusiastically.

"It's not really that awesome. I rather still be in Florida." I say. I kind of regret it because his smile turns into a frown.

"Oh, well you'll get used to it eventually. Maybe you'll even like it here," he rubs his neck, getting shy suddenly, "I'm Austin by the way."

"I'm Ally." I reply.

"Nice to meet you Ally. Well I guess I'll quit bothering you and let you read." He smiles and walks away.

I watch him walk away and he sits down on the other side of the library with a group of friends. He's looking at me still and one of his guy friends punches him on the shoulder. He looks away from me and laughs with his friends.

Was he dared to talk to me or something? Either way, he was so… cute.

**Author's notes:**

**So this is my second Austin & Ally story. I just complete _My Knight and Shining Armor. _So if you haven't read it yet, check it out :D **

**I'm super pumped that i already have good reviews! I'm trying to make these chapters longer since my other story had short oness. I may not update as fast as since i am still writing this one, my other story i wrote almost all of it and then posted it. Soooo. Keep reviewing. I love hearing from you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been about a week now, all our furniture is in the house and I'm unpacking some boxes in my room. I'm un taping a small box when I hear my ringtone going off.

_The sun goes down, the stars come out. And all that counts, is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came._

I start dancing around the room while looking for my cell phone, I finally find it. The caller ID says Trish.

"Hey!" I say.

"Hi. How are the woods?" She asks.

I laugh, "Oh, you know, so amazing!" I plop down on my bed.

"Are you serious?"

"No. That was complete sarcasm." I laugh.

"Oh! Good. Guess who got a job at the new clothing store that is now located in Sonic Boom's old place?"

"Wow, they replaced it already?" I close my eyes and imagine I'm on the beach.

"Yeah, can you believe it? They hired me right away, they need workers."

"What happened to the cell phone accessory cart?" I ask, still lost in my thoughts, _the sand under my feet, the cool breeze, hot tan guys._

"Oh well apparently taking your own day off is frowned upon!"

I laugh and it takes me out of my daydream.

"Trish, I miss you!" I sigh.

"I miss you too! Things aren't the same around here anymore. I feel lost!"

"Ditto." I reply.

It's only June, so I don't have to worry about going to a new school yet. That's about the only plus side to this move.

It's about 70 out and cloudy. I throw on some shorts and a light hooded sweatshirt; I miss the 90 degree sunny weather.

I decide to go to the park, nothing better to do here. My dad went to some town about an hour away to do some shopping, he asked if I wanted to go but I just didn't feel like going anywhere far today.

I'm walking towards the entrance of the park when I see that blonde haired boy again, what was his name? Oh yeah, Austin. He's with two other guys and there throwing a football around. I decide to go the long way, avoiding them.

But before I can turn around, he notices me and waves, motioning for me to go over to him. I stop, and hesitate. Maybe I should stick a sign to me that says, _"I'm too shy to talk to boys!"_

He's still looking at me, smiling. Finally, I nod and walk over to him.

"What's up Florida?" He says. Florida? Great, already got a new nickname.

Uh… "Hi." I say.

The football is flying right towards my face when he jumps up and grabs it before it hits me, I jump back.

"Whoa! That was a close one!" He says, and then throws the football back to his 'buddy'. "Good thing I was there to save you." He winks at me.

My face turns red and I look at my feet, embarrassed, and who knows what else. I kick around some rocks.

"Yeah, thank you." I say.

"Want to go get something to eat?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply. I was pretty hungry.

"Okay, I'm going to go now guys. See you later!" He yells to his friends.

Wait… he's not bringing them along? He wants to go out to eat, with just me? Oh great. I'm totally going to ruin this.

He walks beside me slowly and we walk down a street I haven't been on yet. It has a daycare, a gas station, and a cute little restaurant at the end.

"They have the best food in town." He says happily.

_Well of course they do, there like the only place here to eat. _

He opens the door for me and I walk in, it was pretty nice on the inside too. I follow him to a booth in the back. I sit across from him awkwardly.

"So, you used to this town yet?" He asks me, while looking at the menu.

"Not really." I say back, while watching him. Studying his features, he has very nice dark eyes, and amazing hair.

"Oh, well you will. What are you going to get?" He asks me, staring at my untouched menu.

"Oh. Umm…." I pick up the menu and look through it quickly. They have a simple menu, like, Burgers, fries, chicken fingers, and milkshakes.

"I guess I'll get the chicken fingers, and a coke." I say.

"Nice, those are good. I personally prefer a bacon cheeseburger." He smiles at me.

He has a great smile, way better than Dallas'.

While we wait for our food, we sip our drinks and talk. He tells me about the town, like how only 190 kids go to our high school and that it is pretty boring but you get used to it eventually, like he did.

I tell him about my dad's crazy plans and how we owned a music store in Florida.

"That's awesome! I love music, and I love to sing. But it's kind of hard to get discovered when you live somewhere not many people have heard of." He laughs.

"I like to sing too, the songs I write. But I have horrible stage fright." I say between bites of my chicken, our food came in the middle of our conversation.

"You write songs? That's awesome. I'm a terrible song writer. You should write a song for me sometime." He smiles.

"Maybe." I smile back.

"So, how's living in that old house of yours?" He asks.

_Creepy!_ Is what I'd love to say.

"Um, okay I guess."

"Oh. Just okay? Nothing creepy happen?" He says, but when my eyes widen at his question, his expression on his face turns to regret. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'd ask that."

"Well, what makes you ask that?" I ask him, curious now.

"Well, I heard that the family that lived there before left because it was haunted." He finishes his last fry. "Strange things kept happening and the kids were really afraid so they decided to sell it. I guess an old guy that lived there like a hundred years ago, died in one of the rooms and he haunts it."

He looks at my frightened face and says, "But I mean, those are just stories that stupid kids make up. I wouldn't worry about it." He says.

Should I tell him about the mirror? Or even about the person I saw, standing in the window? Nah, he probably would think I'm crazy like my dad does.

"Oh." I try to laugh and act normal.

"Well, I should get home. I have chores to do. Want me to walk you home?" He asks.

"No, that's okay. I might stop at the library. But thanks for lunch." I smile.

"No problem," He hesitates, "Um, you think I could… have your cell number? I could text you sometime." He smiles that smile.

How could I say no?

"Of course," I say. "Here" I take a pen from my bag and write my number on a napkin.

"Thanks Ally." He says.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't stop at the library on the way home. I wanted Austin to walk me home but for one, my dad would have questioned me and two, I would have said something stupid and probably scared him away.

On the plus side, he asked for my number. I wonder when, or if, he'll text me.

The next night, my dad decided he was going to go visit his high school friend, which he discovered lived only thirty minutes away. He was going to her house for dinner, which means I'm stuck in the house, at night, alone. Call me a wimp, but I was not looking forward to it.

"Do you have to go?" I ask him, nibbling on a slice of pizza, which was what he ordered me for dinner.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He says.

"Well I mean, we just moved here last week and you're already leaving me home alone, in a new town, and a new house. I could get murdered!" I say, dramatically.

He laughs, "Ally, this small town is safe. They have never had a murder here, everyone knows everyone. The neighbors watch each other's houses, you'll be fine." He grabs his cell phone and keys.

"But dad," I start.

"Are you, afraid? You're 16 now Ally, it's time to grow up."

_Yes, actually I am afraid. This house is creepy! And weird things have happened, but oh wait, you don't believe me!_

"Goodbye father." I say.

I was sitting on the coach, watching some TV, and eating popcorn. It was about 8 o'clock and my dad wasn't expected home till eleven.

My phone vibrated, I open it and the number wasn't in my address book. I open it.

_**Hey, it's Austin.**_

I smile, and reply.

_**Hey there.**_

I was staring at my phone, when I heard something crash to the ground in the kitchen. I freeze. Then, I hear it again.

I set my phone down on the coffee table and walk slowly into the kitchen. Nothing seems different, nothings on the floor broken. I could have sworn I heard the noise come from in here. Then I notice one of the cabinet doors is open. I walk up to it, brace myself and open it. There's nothing in it except for a few cans of food. I close the cabinet and then suddenly, the lights turn off. And I hear another crashing noise.

I run out of the kitchen and jump onto the couch, trying to catch my breath.

The lights are on in the living room, which means just the kitchen lights turned off, I figured the power went out. I look behind me, into the kitchen, and the lights were on.

_Oh great, I'm going crazy again._

I check my phone and I have 1 unread text.

_**From: Austin**_

_**How's the house treating you?**_

Should I reply with the truth? He finally texted me, I don't want to scare him away from me already.

_**To: Austin**_

_**Oh, great! Home alone now, just chilling watching some TV.**_

We texted back and forth for a while, he asked if I wanted to hangout again soon, so we're going to go to the library on Friday, they have movie nights every weekend in the summer.

That night, when my dad got home, I thought about telling him what happened. But I knew he wouldn't believe me. Maybe I was just imagining things.

Even though, the stuff Austin said could be true. But it probably isn't. Like he said, kids make up stories around here.

"How was your night?" I ask my father, who was pouring himself a glass of milk and taking out a cookie from the cow shaped cookie jar.

"It was good!" He says, happily biting into his cookie. Then he asks, "How was yours?"

"Lonely. But nice." I half lie. Yes, it was lonely, but, nice? No.

He laughs, grabs another cookie from the jar and sips his milk.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now." I say. I kiss him on the cheek and go upstairs.

It's Thursday now, one more day till I go to the library movie night with Austin. Not that I'm counting the days or anything. I don't care if we hangout or not, really.

It's pretty warm today, around 75. I decide that I'll wear a cute purple sun dress and some cowboy looking boots and go down to the bakery. That cookie I had was really good.

I enter the bakery, and hear the familiar _ding_ and the same girl is behind the counter. She smiles at me and says, "Welcome back."

"Thanks, I can't resist those chocolate chip cookies." I smile and eye them.

She takes the hint and grabs a bag to put the cookie in. I watch her while she puts in two cookies.

"Oh, I only can afford one today." I say.

She nods. "Its buy one get one free day."

"Awesome!" I say happily.

I go outside and sit on a picnic table on the side of the building. It's an old picnic table, not very comfortable to sit on, especially in this dress.

I take my first bite, and it's warm and gooey.

"Yum." I say out loud.

"It's good huh?" I hear a voice from behind me.

I turn around, and it's Austin. I smile and he sits next to me.

"Yes it is. I have an extra one. Want it?" I push the bag near him.

"Don't mind if I do!" He says, sticking his hand in the bag and practically shoving the cookie into his mouth.

_Boys._

When he's done eating, he notices I've been watching him. He laughs nervously.

"You uh, have some chocolate on your chin." I laugh.

"Aw man, really?" He tries rubbing it off with his hand but he misses.

I smile, "Right, there." I wipe it off myself.

"Thank you." He smiles at me, he laughs again, "That's embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." I smile back.

"So, I know I asked you to hangout tomorrow but, want to hang out now, too?" He asks. He brushes his fingers through his hair.

"Of course I do." My smile gets wider.

**Thanks for the reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go to my house." Austin suggests.

"Okay." I say, although I'm kind of nervous. I've never been invited to a boy's house before. I pick up the cookie bag from the picnic table and throw it away at the next garbage can we go by.

We walked for about ten minutes and then we came upon Austin's house. It was really nice, a log cabin. There were no cars in the driveway so I assumed no one was home.

He lifts up the welcome mat in front of his front door and picks up a key.

"Well, now you know how to get into my house." He laughs while sticking the key into the lock.

He opens the door for me and I walk in, it was beautiful inside with lots of windows and comfy looking furniture.

"Follow me." He says.

I do what he says, and we go down stairs, into a basement. But it's a very nice basement. It has a big TV, an air hockey table, a couch, and a piano.

"Nice pad." I laugh.

"Bachelor pad, actually." He says.

So he's single. Well, not like I'd have a chance.

"Your pretty awesome Ally, I'm glad we met." He says.

"Thanks, I'm glad we met too." I smile at him.

I walk up to the piano. It's a beautiful grand piano. I press a few keys.

"Do you play?" He asks.

"Yes, I do." I say smiling.

"You should play me something, like you said you would." He sits on the piano stand; he puts his hand on the space next to him, asking me to sit. So I sit next to him and say, "I said maybe." I pull a book out of my tote bag.

"What's that?" He asks.

"It's my song book." I open it up, to a page in the middle.

"Oh, that's awesome." He says.

"Yes, I'll play this song here, and maybe you could sing it?" I ask, hopefully.

"Okay." He says.

I start to play, and he picks up on it and starts to sing.

"…_It's a beautiful night;  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you."<p>

He's smiling while singing. Watching my fast fingers press against the keys. We continue…

"_  
>Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,<br>No one will know,  
>Oh, come on, girl.<br>Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
>Shots of patron,<br>and it's on, girl._

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>and we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Because it's a beautiful night,  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>so what you wanna do?<br>Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>No, I won't blame you;<br>It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>and we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Because it's a beautiful night,  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

_**His voice is amazing, I think to myself.**_

_Just say I do,  
>Tell me right now baby,<br>Tell me right now baby, baby._

Oh, it's a beautiful night;  
>we're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you."<p>

When the song ends, he's looking right at me, into my eyes. I look into his too, there so beautiful. Then suddenly, he leans in and kisses me, we kiss for a while, until we hear his front door slam shut.

"You should go, I have things to do." He says awkwardly.

"Uh, okay." I say.

He runs up his stairs and I follow him, a man walks by me as a walk out the door, he gave me a very bad look.

That night, I expected him to text me or something. To talk about what happened.

During dinner, I set my phone next to me and played with my food, staring at my phone, but no texts, or phone calls.

"Waiting for someone?" My dad asks.

"No, not really." I say.

"Well quit playing with your food and eat." He says.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short!**


	6. Chapter 6

It's Friday and I'm sitting in my living room, writing in my song book. I haven't had much inspiration for my songs since I've moved here, so I haven't finished my new one yet.

"Oh I can hear 'em playin. I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar. Oh I can hear 'em singing.  
>Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart" I sing out loud.<p>

I look at the clock, its 6:30. I figured I'd hear from Austin by now. He was supposed to meet me at my house, and then walk with me to the library. I walk around my living room, looking out the window about every minute. But I don't see anyone. Did he forget?

I sit down on my chair and stare out the window for a while, it was 7:30 now, the movie started at 7. I've been stood up. I texted him, but he didn't reply.

I wake up on my chair, I had fallen asleep. It's almost 11, my dad walks into the room.

"I thought you were gone?" He asks.

"I was supposed to be, but my friend never showed up." I get up and walk upstairs.

I hear my dad yell, "I'm sorry," up the stairs. I shut my door and lay across my bed on my stomach. I grab my cell phone from the nightstand. No new messages.

Did our kiss scare him away? But he kissed me, so why would he act this way now?

I start to write a text message to him, but I stop. I'm not going to bother him, since he didn't bother to text me to cancel.

It's been a week since the night Austin ditched me, and he still hasn't contacted me.

I can't believe I let myself start to like him, and now he's doing this. I hate this town even more now.

I grab a bowl from the cabinet and set it on the table, and then I grab the cereal box and the milk. I sit down and make my bowl of cereal. I notice a note on the table from my dad.

_**Ally-**_

_**Went to Sally's house. Be back sometime tonight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad.**_

Sally's his friend that he went to visit that night I was stuck here alone. I sigh and rip up the paper, playing with the little pieces while I eat big spoon full's of my cereal.

I decide that for lunch, since I'll be here alone again, I'm going to go to that restaurant me and Austin ate at last week.

I walk down there and go inside. I'm about to sit down when I notice, on the far side of the restaurant is Austin, with two of his guy friends, one's a red headed tall guy, and the other short and brown haired. He told me about the red headed one; it's his best friend, Dez. He notices me but looks away, fast. I turn around and walk out the door.

He won't even look at me now. I just don't understand. I decide I'm not hungry, so I go to the park and lie down in the grass and stare at the sky.

Words start swirling around in my head. I take out my song book from my bag and start writing in it.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>and as it fell you rose to claim it.<br>It was dark and I was over,  
>until you kissed my lips, and you saved me.<em>

_My hands, they're strong._  
><em>But my knees were far too weak.<em>  
><em>To stand in your arms<em>  
><em>without falling to your feet<em>

_but there's a side to you_  
><em>that I never knew, never knew.<em>  
><em>All the things you'd say<em>  
><em>they were never true, never true,<em>  
><em>And the games you play<em>  
><em>you would always win, always win.<em>

I close my book and look around the park, there's a lot of people walking their dogs. I wish I had a dog, someone to keep my company.

I see a group of boys coming towards me, Austin's group. They just walk by me; Austin acts like I'm invisible.

_I can't take this anymore!_

I get up and walk right behind him and poke him on the shoulder. He turns around.

"Uh… Hi." He says, while shoving his hands into his pocket.

"What's your problem?" I ask, firmly.

"I couldn't go to the movie night because," He hesitates, obviously trying to think of a good excuse, "I had a last minute family thing."

"Right and why haven't you answered my texts?" I stare at him.

"My… my phone broke."

"You know, I'm not stupid enough to believe your excuses." I say. Wow, I finally have the guts to talk to a boy.

"Okay, Ally." He says, he grabs my shoulders and pulls us away from his group of friends so they won't hear. "I don't know why I kissed you. I mean, we don't know each other that well. I don't even like you like that; I guess I just got caught in the moment of the song. I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, it's not like the kiss meant anything. Let's start over." He smiles.

Wow… the kiss didn't mean anything; he doesn't like me like that… I'm so stupid.

I look at him for a moment, and then I turn around and walk away.

"Ally!" he calls after me. I don't stop, I keep walking. I need to get away from him; I don't want to even look at him.

It's almost 8, and my dad is still gone. If we were going to move here just so he could be gone all the time, then he should have let me just move in with Trish.

I go upstairs to my room, and I notice that my mirror is broken, again.

"What the heck?" I say out loud.

I look into it and in the reflection, I see someone standing in my doorway. I turn around slowly, no one is there.

I crawl into my bed, under the covers and cry.

I hate this place, I hate my dad for making me move here, and I hate Austin for hurting me and I hate how scary this place is, and I hate how no one believes me. I cry myself to sleep.

**Why do you think Austin was being such a jerk?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad, there's something creepy about this house." I say, his eyes look at me over his newspaper.

"No, there's not." He replies.

"Weird things have been happening to me." I sit down on the chair next to him.

"Ally, don't start this with me." He says, getting angry.

"Thanks for believing in me dad." I say, and then walk out the door.

I walk into the woods, I haven't thought of walking through here yet. It was nice, peaceful and not scary, unlike my house.

I walk for a while, and end up near the park.

_Of course, can't get away from this dang place._

I walk through and go to the library, I decide to look and see if I can find anything in the newspapers about my house.

I go into the old newspaper aisle and peek over the small shelve. I can see Austin's friend Dez, he's looking right at me. I look down right away and continue my search.

I can't concentrate enough to look through every old newspaper, because I have a feeling Austin will show up anytime, and I don't want to talk to him. He's been texting me almost every day but I haven't replied. Who does he think he is?

I look through two more papers and decide to leave. Maybe there's a back door I can sneak out of….

"Ally!" Oh no, I know that voice.

I walk towards the front of the library. A fast walk, but he catches me.

"Ally, stop please." He grabs my wrist softly.

"What?" I rip my wrist out of his hand.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asks.

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?" I say and walk away.

"I'm…sorry." He says softly to my back.

"Trish, I hate it here." I say.

We're talking to each other on web cams, since Trish just got a new laptop.

"I know, I know, any cute boys?"

I was going to say something, but I got distracted by her hat.

"Trish, what are you wearing on your head?"

She looks up, like she can see it while it's on her head. She laughs.

"Oh, well the clothing store didn't work out. So now I'm working at a New Mexican restaurant. So obviously it's a taco on my head!"

I laugh, "Wow, that's… cool."

"So, why didn't you answer my question?" She takes off her hat now, and brushes her hair.

"Because, you know how I am with boys. Don't talk to them." I brush her off and look at my cell phone.

I have five new text messages from Austin.

"Fine, well anyways," She starts to yell, "GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" I ask, calmly.

"Guess who's saved up her money from her multiple jobs and is coming to visit you the last week of summer?"

I jump out of my seat, and start screaming. "You!"

"You got that right!" She screams back.

"That's the best thing I've heard all week! I can't wait! Bring the beach with you!"

She laughs.

I decide to try to find a job, since I have nothing better to do. I don't have many options.

The library won't hire me, they only hire older experienced woman. The bakery isn't hiring, and there's no place else except, the restaurant, it's called, Suzy's Place.

I put in an application and they hired me right away. I was excited about it, except for the fact that a lot of the local kids hangout there.

It's my first day on the job, I'm in the big refrigerator looking for a lemon that I have to cut up for drinks, when I go back to the counter, I notice Austin and Dez.

Really? I have to deal with this on my first day.

"Table 3 needs there order taken." Says Marge, she's one of the waitresses. She's been here for over 20 years so she's basically in charge.

Table 3, really?

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to take that one?" I ask.

"We hired you for help, and I need a break." She walks out side.

I walk over, with two menus in hand. Austin looks at me, and instantly looks down.

"Hey. I'm Dez."

"I know, hello, here are your menus, and"I say politely, "What kind of drinks would you like?" I ask.

"I'll take a mountain dew." Dez says.

Austin doesn't say anything. I just stare at him.

Dez coughs and elbows Austin in the arm. Austin looks up, "Oh, a Pepsi." He says, and looks away from me again.

I go behind the counter and fill up two cups of soda; I bring it back and take their order.

"How long have you worked here?" Dez asks me.

"Today's my first day." I reply, staring at my order pad.

"Congrats." He smiles.

He then orders a chili cheese hotdog, but Austin hesitates.

"Let's see, a bacon cheeseburger?" I ask him. He looks up, smiles and nods.

I continue to work, waiting on other tables and washing dishes in the back. Dez and Austin stayed for a while after they ate, talking. I went into the back to grab something and when I came back out they were gone. I go up to their table to wipe it off, I notice a napkin under my tip. Someone has written on it.

_**Please, let me make it up to you.**_

_**-Austin.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I've been counting down the days till Trish comes. Only 26 more to go, I can handle it, I think.

It's almost the end of my shift at work. I'm closing tonight, for the first time. It was pretty busy, since it's a Friday. A lot of teenagers came in, demanding burgers and milkshakes. I don't think I'll ever look at a milkshake again.

The last group of the night pays me and leaves. I clean up and finish the dishes, time to leave. It's about 11, and I have to walk home, at least it's sort of warm.

I lock the doors and start walking; it's very quiet, lights are off in all the houses I walk by. I hear someone walking behind me, I stop and turn around. It's someone pretty far behind, dressed in all black.

I start walking again, faster. I'm almost by the bakery now, I see Austin walking in front of it. Yes, I'm still angry at him but, I'm scared. I run to catch up.

"Hey," I say. "There's someone behind me, and he's pretty creepy."

He looks behind me, "I don't see anyone."

I turn around again and I don't see anyone either. "There was someone, I swear."

"I believe you. I'll walk you home." He starts walking.

He believes me? Someone actually believes me.

"I'm not used to someone believing me." I say out loud.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

Well, I mind as well tell him, not like anything else could ruin this odd friendship of ours.

"Strange things have happened to me in my house. Like the first day I moved there, I saw someone in my window. And my mirror above my dresser broke, but when my dad came in my room to check it out, it wasn't broken. And then that night when you texted me, for the first time, the lights in the kitchen went out, and I heard really weird noises."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you before?"

"Because, my dad thinks I'm crazy so I figured you would, too." I watch my feet as we continue to walk.

"I would never think that." He says kindly.

"Then, the other day. The mirror was broken, again. And when I looked into it, I saw someone in the reflection, standing in my doorway, but when I turned around, they were gone. I tried telling my dad, again. But he yelled at me."

He stops; we're in front of my house now. He stares at it, eyeing every window.

"Maybe those stories I heard were true." He says quietly.

"I hope not. Thanks for walking me home." I say.

"You're welcome, but I've wanted to tell you…" He starts.

"I should get inside." I say.

"Please, Ally." He says, "Fine." I reply.

"I didn't mean what I said, about everything. I was just, scared. That day, when we heard the door shut, it was my dad. He heard me singing and he saw you when you walked by him. He thinks it's a complete waste of time, me wanting to become a famous singer. He thinks I have no chance. He thinks you're a bad influence. He is completely ridiculous. I don't regret it, the kiss. The only thing I regret is standing you up and avoiding you."

I study his face for a moment, "Okay. I believe you." I reply.

"My dad's a jerk. That's why I have to be home on time and everything, because he's really strict. I'm not even aloud to have friends over most the time. If i disobey him, it's bad."

I don't say anything. I don't really know what to say.

"Forgive me?" He takes me hand.

Can I ever say no to that face? "Of course." I say.

"I promise not to ditch you again, as long as my dad doesn't find out my plans." He laughs.

"Okay." I say, "Thanks again, for walking me home." I smile.

"Anytime, I'll text you later." He smiles back and walks away.

"So, how many days till Trish is here?" My dad asks.

xXxXxXx

"19!" I say happily.

"Nice. What job does she have this week?" He says, finishing his plate of bacon and eggs.

"Yes, I can't wait! Um, last I knew she was working at some taco place. But before that, she was working at a new clothing store that was moved into where Sonic Boom was."

His eyes widen, "They already had someone new there? Jeez, they sure don't miss me."

"Well, there always welcoming new stores. I bet a lot of our customers miss us, I know I miss them. You should have like, opened up a store here! It's such a small town, they could use more stores."

"That's not a bad idea. But I came here to retire. I want to relax." He sips his giant cup of coffee, it's the mug I got him two Christmas' ago. It says '_World's Greatest Dad'. _I bought him it when Trish worked at this mug store.

I should have got him one that said, _'World's Greatest Dad till you make your daughter move to Vermont and leave her old life behind.' _He'd probably never use that one though.

"But I could totally take over and work there; I basically did that in Florida anyway."

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you be at your new job?" He asks.

"No, it's my day off."

"Oh, well I was planning on going with Sally, to her camp she has. It's about 3 hours away and I won't be back till late."

It doesn't really bother me anymore, my dad not being home. We usually fight if we're around each other longer than an hour anyway. Nothing strange has happened to me lately, so maybe everything will be okay.

"Alright, have fun." I tell him, while grabbing a few pieces of bacon for myself.

"I'll try." He replies.

xXxXx

I grab my cell and call Trish; she's really excited about coming to visit. I tried warning her that she's going to be insanely bored. But she doesn't care.

It's about 9:00pm now, and my dad should have been home. I called his cell phone a few times, but he hasn't answered.

Finally, about 9:30 comes along, and my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ally. It's dad. I'm so sorry but there was a bad storm here and there's been a bad flood and a lot of the main roads are going to be closed until tomorrow, so looks like you'll be spending the night in the house alone. Are you okay?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Wow dad. That really stinks! Yes I'll be fine. Are you and Sally okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Thanks for understanding! I'll call you in the morning. Love you!"

So now, I'm staying here alone tonight. _It will be fine Ally, nothing weird has happened in a few weeks._

Something falls upstairs, a big _boom._

But, things weren't fine, horrible things started to happen already.

**I finally put in a cliff hanger(; my last story was like, ALL cliffhangers. So... Your welcome(; hahaha. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Before ya'll read this epic chapter I just thought i'd let you know that i went to see the hunger games tonight with my boyfriend and it was EPIC! Can't stop thinking about it. Anyways, enjoy. **

I walk up the stairs, and I see someone in my room. I stand in the doorway; the person is kneeling next to my bed, back facing me. I'm frozen where I stand, scared to death.

"Uh," I say out loud, shaking.

The "person" turns around, and screams, a loud high pitch screech that makes my hands instantly cover my ears.

I don't think you could call it a human. I could barely make out its face, it was all, decayed. No skin covering where a mouth should be, I just see black teeth.

Now I'm the one who screams in horror, I turn around and run downstairs. The TV is on, and so is the radio and just about every electronic that is in my house. I run up to each one and shut them off. I start freaking out. What am I supposed to do?

I go into the kitchen, the lights turn off again. I run out of there and every room I enter, goes black. I see that same figure, in my living room now.

I run upstairs back into my room to look for my cell phone. I hear a cracking sound, I look at my mirror and it's slowly cracking, in every section possible. It shatters and the glass falls to the floor. I'm about to scream again, but I cover my mouth. What if that thing comes back up here? I find my phone on the ground near my bed; I grab it fast and dial the only person I could think of.

Austin. It rings about three times, when he finally picks up.

"Hel…" He starts to say, but I interrupt.

"Austin!" I cry. He can hear the fear in my voice.

"Ally, what's wrong!" He asks.

"The… It's… I'm home alone and terrible things are happen…" I'm interrupted by my lights going off in my room, and something smacking against my door. I scream.

"Ally! I'll be right there!" Austin yells through the phone.

I go into the corner of my room and sit, hugging my knees; I rock back and forth, with my eyes closed for what seems like forever. I imagine myself on the nice, warm beach.

I hear another noise, "Leave me alone!" I scream. But Austin walks through my doorway.

"Ally, it's me." He says. He comes over to me, and kneels next to me.

"Austin!" I say, I practically jump into his arms. He hugs me back tight. The lights turn back on.

"What's going on?" He asks me when I finally calm down.

I told him about the thing in my room, and about what happened with the mirror, and the lights. He believed it all.

"No wonder that family moved." He sighs.

"At least those kids' parents believed them." I say quietly.

"Where is your dad?" Austin finally asks.

"Oh, he went to Sally's camp, and it's like 3 hours away, and there was a flood and most of the roads were closed so he couldn't make it home tonight."

"So you're alone for the night?" He asks. Fear hits me again; I'm not going to be able to deal with it, "Sadly." I say.

"Want," He hesitates, "Me to stay with you?" He asks.

I think about it for a moment. My dad would freak out. But he is going to call in the morning and who knows when he'll be back, so Austin could leave before he gets back.

"Yes." I say.

"Should we stay up here, or go into the living room?" He asks.

Well, this room is where most bad things happen.

"Downstairs." I say.

He grabs my hand and we walk down the stairs together, quietly, peaking over the railing. The lights are back on down here too, and we don't see anyone.

We sit down on the couch next to each other; I turn the TV on for something to entertain us.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for staying here all night?" I ask Austin.

He stares at the TV for a moment, and then turns his head to look at me. He smiles, "Nah, my dad won't even notice I'm gone."

I smile back. He stretches his arm over the top of the couch, he just looks at me. _Is this an invite?_ I wonder to myself.

_Ah, what the heck._ I drag myself closer to him and lay my head on his chest. He puts his arm around me.

"I feel safe when you here." I say, _wow did I really say that?_

"I'm glad." He says back.

Before I know it, it's morning. Austin and I must have fallen asleep. But just when I think the worst is over, I was wrong.

"What do we have here?" My dad walks in the front door, he sees me and Austin lying on the couch with a blanket covering us.

Austin jumps up, ripping the blanket off, he stands up.

"You were supposed to call." I said.

"Hi, sir." He says.

"Don't _hi sir,_ me. How dare you!" He yells.

I stand up now. "Dad, it's not like we did anything!"

"Sure. So, I'm stuck out of town for a night, and you invite a boy to spend the night!" He's still yelling.

"I was scared, there was a ghost! I thought I was going to die or something! Horrible things were…" I'm trying to explain myself but my dad lifts up his hand, stopping me.

"I am so sick of hearing this ghost nonsense. You really need to grow up Ally, and deal with it that we're here to stay, and as for you." He eyes Austin, "I don't want you near my daughter ever, again. Leave."

"Please, Dad. No!" I yell. Austin puts his head down and shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Quiet!" My dad says.

"Bye, Ally." Austin whispers. He walks out the door.

"I can't believe you." My father says, walking into the kitchen. I follow right behind him.

"You can't believe me? So it's okay for you to go spend the night with some woman but I have a guy friend over for one night because I'm scared and that's wrong?"

"I am an adult; you are a 16 year old girl. I never gave you permission to have that boy over, and being scared is no excuse. Quit making up stories!" He throws his bag on the counter.

"Okay, ground me. Punish me! But you can't tell me I can't hangout with him again." I say.

"Yes, I can. I'm your father. If I see that boy around you again, I'll…" He tries to continue but I interrupt him, "You'll what? Make me move somewhere and ruin my life? Oh wait, you've already done that."

"Get over it Ally. I'm never leaving you home alone again, that's for sure."

"Good! Now I won't have to get tormented by ghosts!" I run out of the kitchen, then up the stairs to my room.

I throw myself unto my bed and cover my face with my pillow, I start to cry. Why can't he just believe me?

I decide I have to text Austin. I grab my phone and text him.

_Ally:_

_**Hey, I'm so sorry about my dad. Are you okay? **_

_Austin:_

_**Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I just kind of, walked out. But I'm used to my dad yelling at me and I couldn't take it from yours. I'm so sorry that this happened, it's my fault.**_

_Ally:_

_**It's not your fault. My dad is just insane and over reacting. He can't keep me from you.**_

_Austin:_

_**He can though, he's your dad. We have to listen to him. Maybe he'll change his mind eventually, but I'm going to have to stay away from you. **_

_Ally:_

_**No Austin!**_

_Austin:_

_**I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you again. I have to go… bye ally.**_

Things we're just going good with me and Austin. Tears fall down my face. Why is he going along with this? Doesn't he care about me?

I think of the song I started to write before, I grab my notebook and write some more.

_"But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_When laying with you I could stay there_  
><em>Close my eyes, feel you here forever<em>  
><em>You and me together, nothing is better<em>

_'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew_  
><em>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<em>  
><em>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win"<em>

**This was an intense chapter! Do you think Austin's decision to stay away from Ally was a good one? **


	10. Chapter 10

Ten more days until Trish arrives. Since I've been forced to go to work, and after my shift straight home, unless I go to the library, I've had a lot of time to think about things.

I've noticed that, the scary things happen when I'm home alone. So since my dad won't leave me home alone for longer than 20 minutes now, nothing bad has happened. Another thing I realized, the old man that died here all those years ago, must have died in my room. Since I saw the figure in my room first, and the whole mirror thing. I also found 'Goodbye' carved in the corner of my room. I'm not sure what that means. I can tell it's been there for a while though. Maybe that man killed himself in here?

It's been almost two weeks since I've talked to Austin. He hasn't even been into Suzy's, even though Dez has. He's doing a really good job at listening to my father's rule. I on the other hand, could care less what my dad says, or thinks when it comes to Austin. It's completely unfair.

xXxXxXx

I'm at my Saturday morning shift at the restaurant. I'm grabbing a plate full of scramble eggs to bring to table 7 when I see Dez and Austin walk in. I don't usually work on Saturdays, but one of the other waitresses's got sick and I'm taking her place. I wonder if Austin planned to come in today, knowing I wouldn't be here.

They go to the back booth, without noticing me. I grab my order pad and head over.

Austin notices me first, and his happy expression completely changes. He rolls his sleeves up and lays his elbows on the table, cupping his face in his hands. Dez realizes Austin's change in mood and looks up at me.

"Hi…" I say awkwardly.

"I didn't know you worked Saturdays." Austin said. Yep, just what I thought.

"I was called in." I say.

There's an awkward silence for about 3 minutes when Dez finally speaks up, "Me and Austin will take two orders of pancakes." Austin's still in the same position, being completely silent.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask.

"Two glasses of orange juice please." Dez replies.

Did Austin lose his voice or something?

I walk away, and go into the back to give the chief their order. I go fill up there glasses of juice. Why does Austin have to be this way? If he really cared about me we could make this work.

I have there drinks in hand when, I slip on a small puddle of water on the floor and I fall, orange juice flying everywhere, including on me. Everyone laughs, except for Dez and Austin. I turn red from embarrassment.

Austin stands up, walking over to me. "Are you okay Ally?" he asks. He sticks out his hand, offering help up. I take it, with tears running down my face. I grab the two, now empty, cups and run out to the back of the building.

I sit against the building and try to calm myself down. I almost expect Austin to show up, to comfort me. He always seems to show up when I need someone. But he doesn't, which makes me feel even more terrible.

One of the waitresses comes outside, looking for me. "Ally, I know what happened was embarrassing, but you still have tables to wait on."

I nod and walk back in. Someone else had already served Austin and Dez, so I didn't go back over to them. I continued working like nothing had happened, even though my red, still soggy face said otherwise.

xXxXxXx

I walk into the house, after my long terrible Saturday, and my dad is sitting at the table, with a woman I assume is Sally. I sigh and head towards the stairs, "Ally." My dad calls for me. I moan quietly and walk up to them.

"This is Sally." He says. Sally is a petite brunette with beautiful blue eyes. She looks younger, even though she graduated with my dad.

"Hi!" She says cheerfully, must be nice to be so happy. At least her father isn't keeping her away from the guy she likes.

"Hello." I say politely, "How was work?" My father asks.

"Tiring, is it alright if I go upstairs and take a nap?" I ask him.

"Of course." He replies.

I walk up stairs, practically dragging my legs up like I'm a zombie. I take off my apron and work shoes and lay down on my bed.

I wish I at least had a piano. When I play, it really relieves my stress. I bet the school has a music room with one in it. There's an open house next week. I think I'll try looking for one then, it will feel nice to play.

I take a 40 minute nap, and then jump in the shower. I throw on some jeans and a hoodie and walk downstairs. There's a note on the table.

_Ally,_

_I know I said I wouldn't leave you home alone again, but Sally really wanted to go to this little gift shop about an hour away. So I'm bringing her. I'll be back in 5 hours the longest. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE! I'm trying to help you gain your trust back. _

_-Dad._

He left me home alone. With no one to save me, not even Austin, I cannot stay here. I grab my tote bag and run outside. I can be back in time before my dad notices.

I run into town, I need to get away from the house fast. When I get to the bakery, I catch my breath before I walk in. I sit in the table in front of the window. I'm looking through my song book, when I see it. Austin walks in, with a girl, a short, skinny blonde. They go to the booth in the back.

I hide behind my songbook, but I watch them. She sits right next to him. It's a booth. _She could totally sit across from him! _I scream to myself.

There talking, and giggling and smiling. And then it happens. She kisses him. My heart sinks. Tears form into my eyes, I grab my tote bag, but the handle is caught to the chair. The chair tumbles over, making a loud noise. Austin tears away from the blonde and they both stare at me. I run outthe door, saying sorry to the girl who works there.

**That naughty naught Austin! Ha! I'm loving all your reviews. Keep them coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for your comments, they make me feel fantasic. A few of you have said that this is your favorite story ever. ohmygosh i love you guys :DDD Well here's anotha chaper.(:**

3 days until Trish comes, the only thought that has been keeping my sane lately. I haven't left my house unless it was to go to work.

I realized, after seeing Austin and that girl kiss, how stupid I am. I had a crush on Dallas for so long, and nothing happened between us. What did I expect to happen between me and Austin? He's got it all; of course he's going to pick other girls over me. I just didn't think he'd get rid of me completely.

I've been writing in my song book every day, for hours, coming up with a new song. I can't wait till the schools open house tomorrow, I'm going to find the piano and play it. Maybe I'll feel better.

My dad keeps saying that I'm '_winning his trust back.'_ Not that I care. I don't want to win it back actually, because that means he'll start leaving me home alone all the time.

The only thing that has happened to me since that terrifying night is, the other day when I was taking a shower, someone kept knocking on my door. My dad was outside in the garden, so I know it wasn't him.

xXxXxXx

My dad and I are sitting at the table, eating breakfast. The only time we seem to bond is over meals.

"So, remember tomorrow is the schools open house." I say over a bite of sausage.

"Crap, really?" He says.

"What…" I ask. Getting annoyed that he forgot.

"I promised Sally I'd go to an opera with her."

I practically choke on my food. I start to laugh.

"You? Going to an opera? That's hilarious." I keep laughing.

"Hey!" he starts to laugh too, "I know, I know. But she loves it, so."

"Well, can I please go to the open house without you?"

"I don't know… Are you really going to go to it? Or are you going to sneak off with that Austin boy?"

Did he have to mention his name? I feel my breakfast start to come up, "Defiantly not. We don't speak." Because we don't.

"Okay. Well you have been really good lately. So yes, I suppose you can." He says.

"Thank you dad!" I say happily, finishing my food.

"Hey, 3 more days till Trish arrives!" He says.

I laugh, "Oh I know! I've been counting the days."

"I bet." He says, he takes his cell phone out of his pocket, smiles and then starts typing on his blackberry keyboard. My dad texts now? What's the world coming to?

xXxXx

2 days until Trish is here, and tonight is open house. It's for the younger kids that are going to the high school this year, and new kids, like me. But knowing this town, I'll probably be the only new kid.

I go through my closet and try to find something decent to wear. Jeans and a T-Shirt seem too casual for this event. I pick a long white skirt and a cute purple blouse.

I grab my song book and tote bag; I never leave my house without them, and walk out the door. It's a beautiful night and I enjoy my walk to the school.

I walk in the front door; it was a really small school. I defiantly don't have to worry about getting too lost on my first day. The gym is full of teachers, parents, new underclassmen and siblings. There's a long table set up with snack food. The gym is even small. I wonder what clubs and activities they have.

I follow a group, which was being led by one of the teachers. She was an older woman, grey hair and glasses. She took us into every classroom, the cafeteria, and lastly the auditorium/music room. She talks about the history of the school for a while; I'm not really paying attention. But then I hear her say, "Well that is the end of the tour, feel free to roam around where I just showed you and check things out yourself."

I break away from the group and go to the music room part, and then I see it, a grand piano. I figure I should probably ask permission to play it first. I walked up to the teacher who gave the tour and told her who I was and she was happy to meet me and was perfectly fine with me playing it.

I sat down and waited for the room to clear out. It was just me and the piano. I take out my song book and lay it on top.

I start playing my song, I look around and there's still no sign of people. I start to sing:

"_I heard that you're, settled down. That you, found a girl and you're, married now. I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so shy? Ain't like you to hold back, or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it; I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me. It isn't over." _

A tear falls down my face.

"_Never mind, I'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too. Don't forget me, I beg. I remembered they said, sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead. Nothing compares, no worries or cares, regrets and mistakes, they are memories made. Who would have known how, bittersweet, this would taste."_

I leave my fingers on the last note and sit there in silence. More tears coming down now, I wipe them away. Then I hear a noise behind me, a man saying "Come on, we're leaving." I turn around and it's Austin, leaning against the wall. How long had he been there? He smiles a sad smile, and walks out, following his dad and who must be, his little brother.

**As you can tell, I love Adele songs, and i thought this song fit well with my story, like Set Fire To The Rain did also. Aw Austin heard the song Ally wrote for him. Thanks for reading! Keep reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just for you ILOVEROSSLYNCH100!**

**Pay attention everyone, this chapter is like, important. It tells you some things you've been wondering! I hope anyway :D**

2 days until Trish arrives, and it's the morning after I sang a song that was about Austin, in front of him, without even realizing it. I would have gone after him, if his dad wasn't with him. He already hates me because I influence music onto his son. At least my dad hates him because he thinks he took advantage of his daughter or something. That's kind of a legitimate excuse. But Austin's dads excuse, how illiterate.

I decide to set up my room for Trish. Even though it's a couple days away, I mind as well be prepared now. I drag the guest bed mattress into my room, and set it up near my bed. I went downstairs into the laundry room and grabbed some clean sheets and pillow cases. I put those on and set it up nicely.

I clear a space near my dresser for her to put her things. My dresser seems plain now, without the mirror. That night when it shattered, of course the mess magically disappeared. So I decided to put the mirror, facing the wall, in the basement.

My cell phone starts moving by itself on my night stand, right when I'm about to freak out, I realize it's just vibrating because I have a call coming in. I run up to it, and the caller I.D. says, _Austin._

Should I answer it? Nah, if my dad walks in and realizes I'm on the phone and it's not Trish, I'll be in trouble. I let it ring and go back to what I was doing before.

I hear something fall; it was a jar of pickles I had brought in the night before for a midnight snack. It fell off the night stand and rolled under the window sill.

I walk up to it, and right above where the jar is a name carved into the wood. I kneel down and study it. _Thomas Harrington. _Could that be the name of the man that lived here? I pick up the pickle jar and grab my laptop and search his name.

I found an old newspaper article; someone took a picture of it and posted it online, they wrote about it in a blog. Thomas R Harrington lived in this exact house; it was the same address and everything. It said that in,

_1901 the neighbors heard screaming and loud noises one night but didn't think much of it, because they've heard it before, and when they would call the cops, nothing was wrong, the man claimed to be fine. But after about a week, people started to notice that he didn't walk outside to get his mail or the paper like he usually does. So a neighbor called the police. When they knocked on the door, there was no answer. They got a search warrant and forced their way in. They found him dead in his room. _

_The cops kept up an investigation for a while, but apparently Harrington had no living relatives that they could find and had no idea what could have happened to him. They searched the house many times, the only evidence they had was, according to another neighbor, apparently they saw a young boy through the window sometimes; no one has any idea who he was, maybe a friend of his, visiting. After months of finding nothing, they say Thomas killed himself. To this day people say that, he haunts the very room where it happened._

I stop reading. I look around my room, _his _room. He killed himself in here. I shut my laptop, shocked at what I just read, and getting sick to my stomach.

Would my dad believe me now? Or would he think I'm even more stupid and not let Trish come? I guess I can wait till after she leaves.

xXxXxXx

Today's the day. Trish has arrived. We picked her up from the airport, and we talked the whole ride back to my house.

I show her around my house and then help her bring her stuff up to my room.

"Your house is really nice Ally!" she says, "But, kind of… creepy."

"You have no idea." I say. Yes, I didn't tell my BEST friend about what was going on.

"So, what's there to do around here?" She jumps onto her bed, and then cringes when she realizes it wasn't as soft as she thought it would be.

"Let's see, we can...," I act like I have to think about it, but I don't, since we have only a few options, "Go to the library, the park, or the bakery. I'd say Suzy's Place, but it's my day off and I really don't want to."

"No Mall?" Trish gasps.

"Nope." I sigh.

"How have you lived?" She asks, I laugh at her.

"Let's go to… the park, since it's nice out, kind of cold for my liking though." Trish says.

We walk into the park; I brought a blanket to sit on and threw some magazines into my tote bag. Trish and I are quizzing each other about what our '_Summer Color'_ is when she speaks up.

"Oh! Who's that cute boy?" She asks, while she's holding the magazine, and pointing in their direction with her pinky, trying not to make it obvious.

I follow her directions and look. It's Austin and Dez, their playing Frisbee. I sigh.

"That's Austin…" Yes, I DID tell my best friend about him. Those things you have to share.

"You didn't tell me he was a red head." She says.

Wait a minute. "Oh, you were talking about Dez? Austin's the blonde, Dez is the red head. That's Austin's best friend."

"He's cuteeee." She says, dragging out _'cute', _"We should go hang out with them." She suggests.

"Have you not heard anything I've told you over the phone?" I ask her, not very pleased with her suggestion.

"Yes, but. Oh come on Ally! I'd like to meet this Austin boy and give him a piece of my mind, and you can introduce me to his friend." She smiles.

"No." I said, firmly.

"Fine, don't make me walk over there myself." She says. That's one thing about Trish; she is not shy, at all.

"Trish, don't!" I say. But she ignores me and heads over. Austin see's her coming, since he's been staring over here for a while.

I watch her walk up to him, she starts talking. Dez smiles and it looks like he introduces himself. Trish turns to me and says something. Then, Austin starts walking over. Trish is still talking to Dez.

_Ugh, really Trish._

I stand up; Austin looks at me for a moment, and then says. "Hi…" I set my magazine down.

"Hi, I see you met my best friend Trish."

"Yes. She's not shy at all." He says. I shake my head, "That's for sure."

I nod.

"She called me, a lot of bad names. It wasn't a pleasant experience." He says.

I attempt to hold back a chuckle.

"So, as you know... I watched you the other night at the school. Did you write that song?" He asks, in a serious tone.

"Yes…" I swallow hard, "I wish you hadn't heard it."

"Why? Was it about me?" He asks, brushing his hair back, a familiar movement.

I stare at the ground, not meeting his gaze. "Yes." I finally admit.

"I figured. But you have it all wrong. That girl you saw me with at the bakery…" He starts.

"You're girlfriend?" I ask, still not meeting his eyes.

"Ex-girlfriend. We dated in like, the 6th grade. And she just moved back here so she asked to hangout. I agreed to be nice, since her parents are good friends with my dad. And that kiss…she kissed me. I pushed her off of me, didn't you notice?" He says.

I did see him push her away, but I figured it was because of the chair falling and because he noticed I saw.

"Really?" I ask, finally looking at him.

"Yes Ally. And I know you're wondering why I would listen to what your dad says. It's just, I'm used to my dad getting angry at me, yelling at me, and a few times he's shoved me to the ground. Call me a coward, but I'm afraid of him, and when your dad yelled at me and everything, it freaked me out. I don't want him to hate me. I'm already a disappointment to my dad."

"I'm sorry." I say. That's all I could get out.

"Is your dad still mad?" he asks.

"He's not mad, but he says he is starting to trust me again, he leaves me alone sometimes and I told him we don't speak anymore." He looks at me weird when I say that, "At the time, we weren't speaking. I figured you'd never talk to me again." I look down again.

"Oh. Well, I guess I should go then…" He acts like he's about to turn around but he I grab his arm.

"Please, don't." I whine, "You and Dez should hang out with me and Trish."

He looks back at our two friends, there still talking. He looks around slowly.

"Don't worry. My dad rarely walks into town." I say.

A small smile appears on his face; he nods and says, "Okay."

**So we know the story about this ghost, or is it the** _real_** story? (;**


	13. Chapter 13

The four of us played Frisbee for a while, and then decided to go eat at Suzy's. Even though it was my day off, I told them I didn't mind going, since it meant being able to spend more time with Austin. I still had a bad feeling in my stomach that he might decide to continue ignoring me.

Dez kept asking me if I could get him free food since I work there. I tried explaining to him that I only get a 10% discount, for myself. He didn't comprehend what I was saying.

"Can I say I'm you?" he asks me, sounding way to serious about the question. Trish just sits there and laughs. She's sitting next to him across from me and Austin.

"Dez, I hate to break it to you, but for one, you're a guy… I hope? And second, you look nothing like Ally." Austin teases. We all laugh.

Marge comes over to our table, she notices me and frowns, "Who comes here on their day off?" she hands us our menus.

Trish says, "Ally Dawson, obviously!" Marge just looks at her.

"Marge, this is my best friend Trish I've told you about." Marge smiles, "Nice to meet you." Trish says.

We all order, and then, when it's Dez's turn, he says, "Since I'm Ally, I get a discount right?"

We all just stare at him, until Austin speaks up, "Don't mind my friend, he's sort of…" Dez looks at Austin and says, "Watch it!" Austin laughs.

"What? I was going to say crazy! Gosh!"

xXxXxXx

It's almost time for me and Trish to be home. And since Austin can't be seen with me, the boys only walk us as far as the bakery.

"Well, we should get going now." I say. Trish and Dez are staring at each other.

"Can Dez and I go get a cookie first?" Trish begs, "Please?"

I look at Austin, he's looking at Dez.

"Fine, but hurry. I don't want to be grounded when you're here." I say. Trish smiles and they walk into the bakery.

"So… What happens now?" I ask Austin.

"Well, we still aren't allowed to see each other…" He says.

I look at him with disappointment, knowing that this is probably going to be the last time we get to hangout. But then, I didn't expect to hear what he says.

"But, I can't be away from you again. I need you." He smiles at me.

"I need you too. I've been too afraid to stay at my house alone, knowing I can't call you to save me." I smile back.

"Well, worry no more. I don't care what your dad says anymore. I'm going to see you and talk to you as much as possible."

"That's the best thing I've heard you say, in a long time." I smile. I brush my hands through his soft, blonde hair.

He hesitates and leans in to kiss me; I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him back. It makes me feel dizzy, but a good kind of dizzy, you know?

"Ahem." Trish coughs.

Austin pulls away from me and we both turn to Trish and Dez, standing there awkwardly with their cookies.

I laugh, and grab Trish by the arm and we run home.

Trish and I get into our PJs and were lying across our beds, she was painting her toe nails and I was writing in my book.

"So you and Dez really hit it off, and fast." I say.

A smile appears across her face. "Yes, we did. And we're texting right now." She holds up her phone, and swings it back and forth in the air. I laugh at her.

"Well good for you. But don't get too attached, your only here for a week." I say. She gives me an evil stare.

"Thanks for reminding me Ally."

"Sorry!" I reply.

"Yeah, whatever. So what's up with you and Austin? First you like him, then he ignores you and you hate him. And then you two were kissing?"

"It's complicated." I say, Trish replies with a, "Try me" look.

I sigh, "It's the whole thing with my dad, we're not allowed to see each other, and Austin was obeying my dad's rules, but he said he isn't going to anymore."

"That's good I guess. But he better not hurt you again." She's on my laptop now; I told her she could check her email.

"What's this?" She asks. I climb out of my bed and sit next to her. It's the article about Thomas Harrington, "Um. It's nothing." I say, I try to shut the laptop but she puts her hand in between. She continues to read.

"Yeah right Ally. That man lived in this house. Is there something you're not telling me?"

I decide that I mind as well tell her everything, she's my best friend. If Austin believes me, then she should too. So, I tell her. Everything.

Her eyes widen, and her jaw drops every once in a while, when I'm finally done. She's quite for a few minutes and then she finally says, "And you're just now telling me this Ally? This is huge! And horrifying! I can't believe your dad doesn't believe you. We should sit him down and talk some sense into him."

"No Trish, it's pointless." I say. "Every time I try to tell him he gets mad or thinks I'm insane. I was going to show him this article but I figured he'd get madder and then not let you come."

She just shakes her head. "He killed himself in this room." She shivers. "But why would he do that? And who's that boy that they saw visiting him?"

I don't know the answers to her questions, so i just say, "Since his ghost is still around. There must be a reason."

Trish studies the article a little more, and then shuts the laptop and leans her head against the wall and sighs. "You know Ally. I kind of wish you would have told me this before I came to this creepy house. I'm scared now!"

"Sorry but," I explain, "Bad things usually only happen when I'm home alone, and my dad doesn't leave me here alone much anymore… so I think we're fine."

"I sure hope so." She says.

xXxXxXx

The next morning, Trish could hardly wait to go hangout with Dez again.

"Trish, calm your hormones!" I joke. She punches me in the arm. "Ouch!" I yell.

"Where are you two going?" My father asks, coming downstairs.

Trish and I exchange looks, "To the bakery for some cookies, and maybe the library and park?" I say.

"Okay. I'm going to Sally's house." He says, grabbing a to go cup for his coffee.

"Okay, see you later." I say, me and Trish run out the door.

We meet up with Austin and Dez in front of the library. We decide to go for a walk in the woods, since Austin knows his way around. He says there's a river and he knows a really nice spot with a bridge and a small waterfall.

We all follow Austin; he grabs my hand and helps me over a fallen tree. Dez does the same for Trish. We look at each other and giggle.

When we finally get there, I realize how right Austin was. It was beautiful, the small waterfall that ran right under a really cute bridge. The sun was shining right on it; the temperature of the water was almost perfect.

Dez and Trish go and sit on a few rocks near the river, while Austin and I sit on the bridge, hanging our feet over it.

I decide to tell Austin about the name I found, and the article.

"I think we should search for answer, in your house. It'd odd that that old man would just kill himself. And all those screaming and noises the neighbors heard. What if that boy that came to visit him, killed him?" Austin says, while picking up a small rock and throwing it into the water.

"But the cops looked all those years ago, I think they would have found this evidence."

"Well, something sounds off to me. Would it hurt to look?" He asks, trying to skip a rock now.

"I guess not." I say, "But you can't come over to look when my dad's home." Now I sigh.

"Well maybe he'll go somewhere, sometime. He can't stay with you forever."

It's true; my dad will get sick of it eventually.

"True." I say.

We hear laughter and both our heads turn in Dez and Trish's direction. Dez has his arm around Trish, trying to teach her how to skip a rock.

"Awe, how romantic." I say.

Austin looks at me weird. "Really?" He asks. I nod, "I'm a hopeless romantic."

"Well, here." He scoots closer to me, grabs a rock and then puts his arm around me. I laugh at him.

His face turns red, "What?"

"Your trying to be romantic?" I ask.

"Forget it." He says, embarrassed. He throws the rock at the water, hard.

"Awe, it wasn't a bad thing. I thought it was cute."

He just smiles at me.

**Ha ha isn't he cute.**


	14. Chapter 14

Trish is only here for 5 more days, and I really hope these days go by slow. I love having her here.

We're trying to come up with a plan to get my dad out of the house long enough for Austin and Dez to come over and help search for any clues about Harringtons death. But if i try to get him to go somewhere, he'll get suspicious. Even Trish doesn't have any ideas.

xXxXxXx

I cooked dinner for the three of us, tacos. Trish said she didn't mind, since she got fired from the taco place, so she has been craving them. We sat down and ate quietly, until my dad spoke up.

"So, Sally has an art show tomorrow, she's an artist," He smiles at those words, he's a real sucker for a nice painting. "But it's in Maine. She really wants me to go, but that would mean leaving you here, alone for two nights." He sighs.

Yes! What a perfect opportunity. We didn't even have to come up with a plan! I think I like Sally now.

I try to hide my smile.

"You should go." I say, hiding my happiness. Trying to sound like I could care less what he does.

"I don't know. I don't want a replay of last time." He gives me an odd look, and sighs.

"Dad, it's not going to happen again. I thought I gained your trust back?" Now I'm the one sighing.

"Well, you did. And Trish is pretty responsible. Well not with jobs but with other things." My dad laughs.

Trish gives him a dirty look but then laughs too.

"So I suppose I could trust you both. But don't screw it up this time." He says, in a very serious tone.

Yes! On the inside I'm celebrating but all I say is, "Thank you dad."

Trish and I look at each other, knowing what the other one's thinking.

He gets up, "Excuse me, I'm going to go call Sally." He goes upstairs to his room.

"Yes!" Trish whispers. I nod, "Looks like the search is on for tomorrow." I whisper.

xXxXx

My dad left this morning at about, 6:00AM. Trish and I woke up a few hours later.

Yesterday, I told Austin and Dez about our plans, their coming over at 4 this afternoon. Trish and I wait impatiently.

"I'm kind of… Scared," I admit, "We're home alone, bad things are going to start happening."

Trish's face drops, realizing I was right. I sit down on my couch and look at my phone, four hours until they come. I didn't think this through. I thought about texting Austin, but then I hear a knock on my front door.

I open it, and its Austin and Dez. I automatically smile at the sight of Austin.

"Hey, I didn't want you two to be home alone very long." Austin says.

I sigh with relief, I mouth thank you to him while I let them in. Trish lights up when she sees Dez, "Hey Dez." She says.

"Hi." He smiles.

"Okay, so let's start in your room, since we assume that was Thomas' room too." Austin says.

We all follow him up to my room. Dez looks in my closet, Trish and I look on my wall for more carvings and Austin checks the floor boards.

After about an hour, none of us found anything. "Dez and I will search the other rooms up here. Ally, why don't you and Austin check the basement?" She suggests. Then she winks at me.

I laugh, "Okay Trish."

Austin and I head down into the basement. There's not much light down there, so Austin uses his flash light. There are spider webs everywhere, and boxes that were there before we moved in.

"I wonder what those are." Austin says, pointing to them.

I walk up to them and open one; it's a bunch of old pictures, of a man and a younger boy. "I wonder if this is Harrington and that boy." I say. "The article said he had no living relatives on file, but the neighbors used to see a young man visiting him a lot."

"Hmm." Austin says, while studying another set of pictures. All of them are in this house, or outside of it.

"Maybe…" I think harder, "Maybe this young boy, killed Thomas." Right when I say those words, an old bottle on one of the shelves falls off and breaks. I jump and Austin comes closer to me.

"That was weird." I say.

"It's almost like, Thomas answered you." Austin whispers, and then another bottle crashes to the floor.

We hear a scream upstairs, it sounds like Trish. Austin's eyes widen and he looks at me. We both dart up the basement stairs.

"There up in my room." I say.

When we get in there, Trish is sitting on my bed, hugging her knees, with Dez sitting next to her, patting her on the back.

"What happened?" Austin asked.

Trish is still shaking, Dez speaks up, "There was something in here, and we saw the back of a person near the closet."

"It was Thomas." I say. Austin turns and looks at me, "I've seen him in here before, just like that." I shiver at the thought.

Austin walks over to me and hugs me. After he takes his arms off of me, I walk over to Trish.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I think so. I just got really scared." She says.

"Ally and I found some old pictures of Thomas, with some young boy." Austin tells Dez.

"I bet that boy has something to do with his death." Trish says.

Right when she says that, I hear a terrible scratching sound. I look over near my bed, and on the wall, are a bunch of scratch marks appearing.

I gasp and everyone looks in my direction, and then follows my eyes. We all cringe at the noise.

"We need to go back in the basement and check things out, all of us. Together." I say.

We go down in the basement again, and each pick up a box and bring it upstairs into the living room. Dez opens up one, and its more pictures, basically of the same thing. I open up another and it's a bunch of kid's toys, but there not very old, "I think this is a box the family that lived here just before me left." I say.

Austin nods while I set the box aside. I look threw more pictures and I know for sure now, that Thomas had a son. There's baby pictures, and pictures of the boy when he's a toddler. Each set of pictures shows the boy about a year later I assume. But then the pictures stop when he looks about eleven.

"That's odd. The pictures stop after he reaches this age." I point to the picture.

"Probably because that's when the old man died." Dez says.

I shake my head. "No, Thomas is young in these photos, so this was years before he died."

None of us know what to say, because none of us understand. He had a son when he was younger, but he didn't take any more pictures of him when he turned a certain age. And then before he died, his neighbors saw a boy visiting him, but if it was his son, he would have been a lot older then the boy they saw, and why would no one know about him having a child?

xXxXxXx

It's getting late now. And as usually, I didn't think this through. Trish and I were so excited about my dad leaving so we could have Austin and Dez over that we didn't realize that we would be sleeping alone, in this house, in the very room Thomas killed himself, for two whole nights.

"Oh no." I whine, I almost start crying right there.

Austin walks over to me, "What's wrong Ally?" He says.

"Trish and I are going to be alone in this house, for two nights." I say, and I see Trish's face completely change, to fear. Now that she has seen what I've seen, I know she is as afraid as I am.

"Crap!" Austin shouts, "What are we going to do?" he says.

"Well, you can't spend the night again, I'm not risking that." I tell Austin, even though my dad isn't expected home for two more days, I just don't want to risk losing him again.

"But Ally-"he starts to protest but I shake my head, "No." I whisper.

"Well, how about I call Trish and talk to her on the phone and Austin does the same with you, and we all pull all nighters so technically you're not alone, and if anything bad happens, we can come right over." Dez suggests.

We all think about his suggestion but it just sort of sounds silly. Trish speaks up, "Nah, Ally and I will just have to deal with it. Maybe nothing will happen." She smiles, trying to act like she really believes what she just said.

"Maybe." Austin, Dez and I all say at the same time.

**Ah drama drama! So i'm having a bad writers blog. So i may not update as fast as i usually do. So i hope you all still read! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. I am SO SO SO sorry for not posting a chapter in so long. But im having such a big writers block. But i'm trying! Heres a short chapter to remind you i haven't given up! and if you're still reading after my abandonment thank you!**

Trish and I decide to sleep downstairs, like Austin and I did that night he stayed. We brought down a bunch of pillows and blankets to make a giant bed on the floor. We put flashlights next to each of us and our cell phones just in case.

I turn on the TV and we stare at it blankly, waiting for something bad to happen at any moment. We didn't have to wait long.

We hear a loud, high pitch scream from upstairs. Trish starts to get up to run, but I grab her arm. "I've heard it before." I say.

"What is it?" She asks, still ready to escape out the front door at any moment.

"Thomas." I whisper.

Just then, a figure appears in the doorway from the kitchen. It's too dark to see its face, since the power had just gone out. Then I remember the flashlight. I grab it, turn it on and shine it on the figure. I immediately regret doing that. The face was the scariest thing I've ever seen, like a nightmare I can't wake up from. I scream, very loud, and Trish joins in. The figure then disappears, obviously disturbed by our girly screams.

I grab a blanket and cover myself, still shaking and scared. I know that Trish is doing the same. I slowly stick my hand out from under the blanket and try to grab my phone. Right when my fingers are about to touch it, a cold, slimy, rough hand grabs my wrist. I'm about the scream but I cover my mouth and rip my wrist out of their grip.

I lie under the covers, trying to calm myself, before I try for the phone again. I try again, but faster this time. And I succeed.

I call Austin right away.

"What happened?" Is how he answers his phone. Seeing how its 3:30AM he must know something's wrong.

"Thomas." I whisper.

"I'll be right there." Austin says and hangs up.

xXxXxXx

About ten minutes go by and Austin and Dez arrive. Trish and I were still hiding under the covers, being poked and grab by cold dead hands, until we hear them come into the living room.

"Ally? Trish?" Austin whispers.

I take the blanket off of my face. I see Austin and I get up and run into his arms. Dez sits next to Trish.

"We're staying here with you guys for the night. I don't care what you say." Austin whispers into my ear. I don't argue with him.

We stay up and all talk for a while, since nothing has happened since they arrived, we decide to go to sleep.

Dez sleeps on the couch; Trish sleeps on the other one. Austin and I sleep on the blankets on the floor. I refused to leave his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

When I wake up its late afternoon and I'm still cradled in Austin's arms. I look around and Trish and Dez are both still asleep on their couches. I don't want to wake Austin up, so I slowly move his arms off of me and get up; I walk into the kitchen, dying of thirst.

By the time I reach the refrigerator I see someone standing in the corner of the room. They slowly turn to face me, but it's not the ghostly face I'm familiar with, it's a young boy. He doesn't look gross, but he looks like he's from another century. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

Suddenly, his eyes widen, like he sees something that scares him, and then, his voice works. "HELP!" he screams, and then vanishes. I stand still, my jaw open, shocked.

Austin runs into the room now, he must have heard him. He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"What was that?" he asks calmly.

"It was… a young boy." I whisper.

"Not Thomas?" he asks.

"No. It was… his son, he asked for help." I gasp, realizing what I just said. I knew he looked familiar, I saw him in those pictures we found.

"What?" Austin turns me to face him, "But I thought he killed Thomas? How can he be a ghost here too – if he was the murderer?" He asks me.

"I- I don't know." I say, I don't know about anything anymore, "Unless it was the other way around." Austin says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Why would his son be here, and asking you for help? Maybe Thomas; killed him." Right when those words leave Austin's mouth, a horrible scratching sound enters the room. We both look in the same direction, the wall above the kitchen table. Something's being carved into it. Slowly, the word appears.

_Henry Harrington._

"I bet that's his son." I whisper.

xXxXxXx

Austin and I didn't tell Trish and Dez what happened. I know Trish is really freaked out about everything. Trish and I go upstairs to get dressed. All four of us are going to hang out in town for the day, since none of us want to be here.

We're all sitting down in the bakery eating bagels, and talking about how Trish goes home in three days and that my dad will be home tomorrow.

"We need to do something. And fast." I say, "My dad will never believe me so I can't go to him. I can't live like this anymore." I groan.

"We have one more night until your dad comes home. Tonight; we do something about this." Trish said. Her voice was so serious; I've never heard her like that before.

"Trish is right," Austin says, "We're going to do something, whatever it takes."

"Tonight, we face our fears." Dez says.

I look at them all, they're staring at me. I realized I haven't said anything to them and their waiting for a response from me. I don't know what to say though, because what if things go wrong? It's possible.

"What are we going to do? Get an Ouija board? Things could go really wrong if we do anything." I said, while picking at my bagel.

"No, but we need to do something. Do you really want to continue to live like this? I mean I get to leave in a few days and go back to my life. You don't." Trish says.

"No of course I don't want to." – "We're going to do something." Dez interrupts.

"Dez and I will come over later. We're going to go through the basement again and see if we find anything new. We need to figure out who Henry is." Austin says, talking directly to me.

I just stare at him in defeat. No matter how much I argue, tonight's going to happen.

**Another short chapter sorry. But this next one is gonna take me a while and should be epic and scary and some Aussly and ahhh!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've been thinking since i haven't posted much you guys deserve another chapter today. Enjoy!**

It's about 4:00 P.M. and I'm sitting on a chair in my living room, chewing on a piece of my hair, staring at Trish who is staring out the window waiting for Dez and Austin to get here.

"Ally, you're not going to have any hair left." Trish walks over to be and yanks my hair out of my mouth, "Why are you so nervous anyway?" She asks me.

I stand up and straighten my skirt, "I just have a bad feeling about this. I regret saying anything earlier at the bakery. I'll just live like this. It's fine."

"Nothing is going to happen. None of us have gotten hurt or anything. I mean yes we've been scared but I don't think these," She pauses and looks around, "ghosts," she says the word very quietly, "would actually hurt us."

All I can get out is a sigh. I want to believe Trish, but maybe Thomas doesn't want us snooping around.

It's starting to get cloudy outside, I turn on the TV to check out the weather, "There's a big thunder storm coming." I say to Trish, "We should probably cancel our plans." I say.

Trish laughs, "We have to cancel our plans to look in a basement because a thunderstorm is coming? Nice try Ally."

xXxXx

When Austin gets here, Dez isn't with him. Trish's face drops automatically, "Where's Dez?" She asks.

"His parents are making him go to this dinner with his family. He said he'll try to stop by later." Austin says, while giving me a hug.

Trish sighs now and sits down on the couch, "Great. Now I'm a third wheel." She says. Austin laughs, "No time for that, let's go search."

I frown, and follow them downstairs. Trish starts going through some of the boxes we hadn't opened yet. Austin and I start moving things around, like the shelves and the random tubs of kid's toys. I decide to look through the pictures we already did, so I can see if that boy I saw was definitely Thomas' son. And it is.

"The boy I saw in the kitchen yesterday is definitely the boy in these pictures." I say out loud towards Austin.

"What?" Trish asks. Shoot, I forgot we hadn't told her about it. Austin gives me a look.

"Uh, yeah I kind of saw someone yesterday; it was the boy in these pictures. He asked for my help." I tell Trish.

"But I thought he killed Thomas. Why would his ghost" – "I know. We're wondering that too." Austin interrupts.

Trish just shakes her head and continues her search. I look on the back of each photo, and in small writing on each one says "Henry Harrington".

"So Henry wanted me to know his name, and he wants help." I tell myself out loud.

It's been about an hour now, and nothing interesting has happened. And none of us have found anything. I'm sitting on the bottom chair watching Austin go through the box of kid's toys.

"Hey, I found something!" Trish yells. Austin and I go up to her. All I see is a heavy looking old dresser. "I can see what looks like a door behind the dresser. But I can't move it." She says.

"I'll try." Austin says. Austin tries to move it but he can't, "Wow it is really heavy. Maybe if Dez comes later he can help."

I look behind the dresser and it does look like a small door, I also see an old rusted lock that needs a key, "It looks like it's locked. I wonder what's behind there." I say.

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder vibrates the house. I let out a small scream, and Austin laughs at me, "Hey it scared me okay." I say and punch him on the shoulder lightly.

"It was cute." He says. I just blush.

"Okay love birds. I'm going upstairs to check out the storm." Trish says.

Trish goes upstairs and I sit back down on the bottom stair, and Austin joins me.

"So, thunderstorms scare you?" Austin asks me. "No, just loud random crashes of thunder do." I say back. He smiles at me.

Austin and I haven't kissed since that day outside the bakery. I don't really understand our relationship. We act close, like a couple sometimes. But I'm too afraid to ask him.

Another loud thunder makes me jump and Austin giggles at me, "Some ones jumpy." He says. He puts his arm around me and I brush his hair out of his face. Our lips are about to touch when Trish yells from upstairs.

"Ugh." I groan. Austin looks at me oddly.

We walk upstairs and Trish is shutting the front door, "The storm is really picking up. The wind is getting bad and it's starting to down pour." I frown at her, "So?" I say.

"Just thought you should know?" She says to me.

"Anyway- got any food? I'm starving." Austin says.

"Yes, there should be some food in the fridge." I say. Austin walks into the kitchen and I look out the window. It's getting darker by the minute.

Austin comes back a little while later into the living room after raiding the cupboards.

A loud noise comes from the basement. "What was that?" I ask.

"The wind maybe?" Trish says.

"I don't think so." Austin replies.

We follow him down the stairs, a flash of lightening lights up the room. But we don't see anyone. Another huge crash of thunder sounds and something falls off a shelf. All I hear is Austin yell.

"Austin!" I scream back. Trish finds the light switch and turns it on. Austin is on the ground and next to him is a big wooden box.

"What happened?" I ask, kneeling next to him.

He rubs his ankle, "That thing came out of nowhere and ran right into my ankle, really hard." He moans.

I lift up his pant leg and there's blood. "You're bleeding." I say, and then the lights go out. Trish screams so loud my ears start to throb.

"What was that?" Austin asks. It wasn't Trish who yelled.


	18. Chapter 18

The screaming wouldn't stop. It was like nothing I've ever heard before. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears with my hands. "Make it stop!" I yell. It goes on for minutes, and I'm practically laying on the floor now. And just when I think I may pass out. It stops.

I start to moan, my head is throbbing and all I see is black, and that's when everything is blank.

I'm woken up by a loud roar of thunder. My eyes shoot open and it's still dark, the lights must be out. The only time I can see is when there's lightening again. I sit up and Austin is laying next to me, still passed out, his leg in a pool of his own blood. Trish is near the stairs, also unconscious.

I crawl to Austin, and put my head to his chest. He's breathing, so the same thing that happened to me must have happened to him and Trish. I take off my long sleeve shirt, leaving my tank top on and wrap the shirt tightly around Austin's cut. "Austin." I yell. But he just moves slightly.

"Trish!" I yell over to her. "TRISH!"

She groans and comes to. She sits up and rubs her eyes. "Ally. What happened to your ears?" I didn't know what she's talking about, but I put my hand to my ear and feel something. When I look at my two fingers, there's blood on them.

"Didn't you hear the screaming? It's what made us all pass out. And my ears bleed." I say.

Trish looks around for a moment, and feels her own ears but there's no blood, "I think I remember now." She says, as she touches her forehead, obviously suffering from the same headache as me.

"Are you still going to tell me that the ghosts won't hurt us?" I say, looking down at Austin.

When she notices him, her eyes widen and she walks over, "Is he alive?" She asks.

"Yes. We need to wake him." I say.

I start to shake him lightly, and say his name a few times. But he only twitches a little.

"AUSTIN!" Trish yells so loud that I think my ears may bleed again.

Austin jumps awake, his eyes opening very fast and a painful expression appearing immediately. "Owe!" He moans, grabbing for his leg. "I wrapped it up with my shirt. It's been bleeding a lot."

He looks at my tank top, "It needs that one too." He laughs.

"Really Austin, you're hurt and that's what you're thinking about?" I laugh. "Let's get you up stairs." I nod at Trish and she helps me help Austin up. We bring him upstairs and lay him on the couch.

"We need to call the ambulance or something." Trish says.

"Ugh I don't want to go." Austin moans.

"But you're really hurt. That cut needs stitches for sure." Trish argues.

"Nah, I'm Austin Moon. I can deal with anything." Austin comments back.

"Who cares if your Austin Moon, you're not Superman or something, or immortal. Are you a vampire?" Trish says.

Getting annoyed by their argument, I walk towards the kitchen, I was thinking of looking for a first aid kit. But when I'm about to walk into the room something grabs my ankle and I get pulled to the ground, hitting my chin off of the wood floor. And I start getting dragged down into the basement I start to scream, not just because I'm scared, but because of the pain in my chin. Austin and Trish notice me and their eyes practically pop out of their sockets. Austin yells my name but can't get up fast enough to reach me before I'm dragged down the basement stairs, with the door shutting and locking behind me.

My left leg is killing me, and so are my ribs from the stairs, and of course, my chin. I'm lying on the cold dirty basement floor again. I can hear Trish yelling my name, and Austin, who I'm assuming is the one banging on the door trying to open it.

"_Ally." _

I start to hear my name being called again, but it's just a whisper, so it can't be Trish or Austin. I hear it again and I look around, but it's too dark. It starts to get louder, and I recognize the voice.

"Henry?" I whisper.

"Open the door, find my bones, and take them out. Don't let Thomas get your friends." Henry says and then the room is silent.

**What do you think Henry means by that? Comment with your answers! The end is near. **


	19. Chapter 19

Austin and Trish are still trying to open the door, while I try to get up. But it just hurts too much. I hear Austin now.

"Ally, are you okay?" He sounds upset.

"I" – I start but get interrupted by a bottle falling off one of the shelves and after that, every bottle starts crashing to the floor next to me. I cover my head with my arms as glass falls everywhere.

Austin must be throwing his body at the door now, because the banging on it is getting more intense. He must have heard the bottles breaking.

Thomas appears right in front of me, his face as frightening as ever. He hears Austin at the door and looks at it.

"No!" I yell. Henry's words replaying in my mind _"Don't let Thomas get your friends."_

The door flies open and Austin almost falls down the stairs before catching himself on the railing.

"Austin! No! Don't come down here!" I scream.

"What? Why?" He asks. He is still standing on the top of the stairs.

"Thomas, he's going to try to hurt you." I get out, but not in enough time. I hear Trish's scream when Austin gets thrown back out the door, hitting the wall across from it.

"No!" I cry.

The door slams shut again, and the horrible screaming sound starts again. I cover my ears and wait for blood to pour out but it stops sooner than I thought it would.

The lights in the basement turn on now and all I see is broken glass all around me. If I get up and accidently fall my skin will be full of glass. Suddenly, the heavy dresser in front of that little door starts to slide towards me, it's getting faster. I get up as fast as I can and slip through the glass pieces and move out of the way just in time for the dresser to fall over right where I was just moments ago.

The pain from getting dragged down the stairs is being accompanied by pieces of glass sticking into parts of my body. I wince as I rip out one huge piece out of my side.

I stare at the little door that is now visible. And then it occurs to me, what Henry said. _"Open the door."_

That must be the door, "_Find my bones." _Henry must be buried in there.

"_And take them out." _What will happen if I take the bones out of the house?

"_Don't let Thomas get your friends." _Thomas is the one who's keeping Henry's ghost here. Thomas is the bad one.

I force myself to get up and I walk over to the door. It's locked, but the lock is very rusty and I should be able to break it. I look around for something to break it with; I find a crow bar in one of the old boxes. I start hitting it, but it's not breaking. I keep hitting it until it looks like it's about to break and that's when the crow bar flies from my hands into the middle of the glass pieces and the door flies open again, so Thomas can try to trap my friends down here.

But no one comes down, where are they? What did he do to them? I look at the lock, and then to the crow bar which is now in a trap of glass. And I decide my friends are more important.

I dart up the stairs as fast as I can so I get there before the door shuts. And I do. I run into the living room but I don't see anyone.

"Austin? Trish?" I yell.

I hear something, maybe something upstairs. I run up there and hear a low voice saying something. I follow it into my room, "Hello?"

"Ally." I hear a mumble. It's coming from my closet.

I try to open it but it's locked, "Austin?"

"A-A-lly." He can barely get out, he sounds so hurt.

"Austin, it's locked I can't get in." I hold back my tears, "Where's Trish?"

"I- I don't know."

"Henry told me what I need to do. If I make it, I'm coming back for you" I say.

"Ally, don't." He whispers so low I can barely hear it for through the door.

"Don't die on me Austin. I love you. Do you hear me? I love you Austin Moon." I say.

"I love you too Ally Dawson." He whispers.

I run back down stairs and yell for Trish, but I get no reply. I try to open the front door but that's locked too. It's still storming hard out there.

I'm about to walk back down to the basement when I hear her, "Ally!". Trish is outside the window of the kitchen, drenched with rain water.

"Why are you out there?" I ask.

"Something locked me out and I can't back in." She whines.

"Go on the porch, your safer out there. Try to get the front door to unlock. I'll need to come outside soon."

"But Ally, what are you going to do?" She says.

I don't answer her. I run down the basement stairs and walk over the glass, ignoring the piece I feel go through the bottom of my foot, right through my shoe. I grab the crow bar and start hitting the lock over and over.

Thomas appears by my side instantly, staring at me, trying to horrify me with his ugly face, but I ignore it and keep hitting the lock.

"STOP!" He screams right in my ear, I swear I feel blood dripping from it. But I continue to hit the lock.

The lock finally breaks and the door flings open, I'm assuming Henry's doing.

"STOP HELPING HER!" Thomas yells at no one.

I look in and I see a skull, and a few bones. It freaks me out worse than anything lately has. But I don't know why. It just gives me this horrible feeling.

I get over it and grab them with an old piece of fabric. I dart up the stairs but Thomas grabs my ankle at the top, the bones go flying and I hit the ground hard again. I hold on to the door frame.

"Henry, help me!" I cry.

Henry flies by me and must knock into Thomas because the grip on my leg is gone. I get myself together, gather up his remains and head for the door. Trish hasn't gotten it unlocked though. I start yanking at the doorknob but it's no use.

"I can't open the door!" I scream at the air.

Thomas appears in the door way, heading right towards me. I scream as loud as possible and lean up again the door. But right when he's about to get me the door swings open, and I fall backwards. And Thomas is gone.

I lay there gasping for air. Trish comes over to me, and notices how bad I must look. Bruises, blood, sweat.

"Oh my gosh Ally are you okay?" She asks.

"Maybe." I moan.

"Go find someone, go find Dez." I say.

"But I can't leave you like this." She says.

"I'm fine. Go, tell him what happened and to bring his car because we're going to have to go to the hospital. Austin's really hurt." I say.

"And so are you." She says and runs away.

When I finally get some air into my lungs, I slowly sit up but feel so dizzy I fall back to the ground.

**Find**_ Austin. Help Austin._

I try again and walk slowly through the door, scared that Thomas could come and kill me. But it's quiet. Henry was right, everything he told me worked.

When I get upstairs my closet door is open, but Austin is still in there. He's lying on top of my blankets I had in there. I sit down next to him. He's looking blankly at the wall.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I think so, a lot of pain." He turns to me and notices that state I'm in, "Oh my… Ally you need a hospital."

"So do you. I sent Trish to get Dez and his car."

He hugs me and I cry on his shoulder. He brushes his hand through my now knotted hair.

"It's over now. I hope." I say.

"I think it is." He whispers.

**OOOHHH INTENSE CHAPTER :D**


	20. Chapter 20

"We should go down to the living room and wait for Trish and Dez. Do you think you can make it?" Austin asks me.

I'm feeling really light headed and not sure if I can even get up.

"I don't know." I say.

"I'll help you." He says. I just laugh, "Austin, your leg is in terrible shape and what happened when you hit the wall?"

"I hit my back pretty hard but it's not feeling too bad." He says.

He stands up slowly and holds his balance with his arm against the wall, "I can limp down the stairs, but I don't know if I'll be able to help you much." He says.

"I'll try." I say. He helps me up and we walk together towards the stairs. He holds on to the railing and goes in front of me. I hold on to the wall, starting to feel dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asks from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dizzy." I say.

I grab on to the railing as hard as I can and go down the stairs. I help Austin to the couch and sit next to him. All my glass cuts have dried except one on my arm, where the glass still lingers. I try to pull it out but it sticks, "Owe." I squirm.

"Here, I'll help you." He says. I hesitate but give him my arm. He pulls at it softly, twisting a little but It barely hurts, and it slides out.

"There." He says with a slight smile. "Thank you." I say.

The thunder has died down but the rain is still coming down strong. The day seems like a blur. Austin and I sit on the couch next to each other, staring at the wall, waiting for Trish and Dez to come for us. The TV turns on, with just a blue screen, which confuses me because the power is out. Then I hear the blender in the kitchen go on. Austin and I glance at each other. And then when we both turn back to the TV. We see the kneeling figure in front of it. Something I've already seen plenty of times in this house. Something I thought was over. But if it was, why is Thomas still here?

"Ally, why." Austin whispers.

Then I remember, I fell onto the porch with Henrys remains, and just kept them there. Was I supposed to take them somewhere? Bury them maybe? Henry didn't specify. But I was lucky he even got that information to me.

"I think I did something wrong." I whisper back.

Thomas disappears and the TV turns off. I hear noises upstairs, it sounds like all of the doors are opening and shutting. Then I hear a strange noise, nothing I can explain. I turn to Austin again and he's just staring at me.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, "Austin?"

"Whose Austin?" He laughs and darts at me, pinning me down on the couch, his hands around my neck.

"Au-stin" I choke out.

His grip around my neck gets tighter. I see Henry appears next to us now. He's shaking his head, and then points to the door.

I stretch my hand out, looking for anything to hit Austin with to get him off me. My hand comes upon a glass vase; I don't remember it being there before. I pick it up and smash it over Austin's head. He falls to the ground. I jump over him and go for the door, which of course, is locked. Trish and Dez are on the outside of it.

"What did you just do to Austin?" Dez screams.

They must have been watching through the window.

"I think Thomas' ghost is possesing, he tried to kill me! You guys need to take Henrys remains and bury them as far away from the house as possible, NOW!" I yell.

Dez acts like he's about to ask me another question but Trish grabs him by the arm and they do what there told. Now, I wait.

I turn around and face the living room, and Austin who's… Not there anymore.

"Austin." I whisper.

Austin comes around the corner, crow bar in hand, and hits me in the side with it. I crumble to the ground holding my side.

"Thomas, STOP!" I cough.

He tilts his head to the side, looking at me strangely.

"I know you're in there. Austin would never hurt me like this. I don't know what happened between you and Henry but you need to let it go! Let Henry rest in peace! Don't hurt me or my friends please!" I cry.

I keep talking, trying to talk to Austin, and trying to stall as much as I can.

_Come on Trish and Dez. Please hurry._

He's about to hit me again, when he falls to the ground.

I crawl over to Austin's body, "Austin? Is that you?" Tears stream down my face.

"Ally?" He says, in his voice, Austin Moon's voice.

"Yes!" I lie over his chest and cry, Trish and Dez did it.

"I'm so sorry I hit you over the head with the vase." I cry harder.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you." He whispers.

**OMG RIGHT? RIGHT WHEN YOU THINK IT'S OVER. So yeah when i was writing the last chapter and this chapter, i was scaring myself.. LOL**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a treat for you readers who i love! Another chapter in one day! :D -RossLover2012**

Dez and Trish open the unlocked front door and find us. "Are you guys okay?" Dez asks.

"Yes." I say.

"We buried Henrys remains as far into the woods as we could." Trish said.

"Is it over now?" Austin asks, while we both sit up.

"I think so." I say.

Dez drove us to the hospital to get checked. Austin needed a lot stitches in his cut on his leg and he has some bruises. And a small concussion thanks to me.

I have three broken ribs, and many bruises and cuts. When the staff at the hospital asked what happened, we said we checked out an old haunted house and the floors gave out. They believed us.

Dez dropped Trish and I off at my house, and drove Austin home too so he could go lie down and rest.

The next day Trish and I went around the house, trying to clean it up. I refused to go back down in the basement so I just locked the door and hoped my dad wouldn't want to go in there for a long time.

I picked up all the glass from the vase I hit Austin with, feeling more horrible about it by the minute. Trish could tell, too.

"Ally, he was going to kill you. It's not like you wanted to hurt him purposely." She says.

"I guess." I say.

Trish cleans up some blood trails; they were either from me or Austin. Finally, after a long day of cleaning, the house looked normal again. Just in time for my dad to arrive in a few hours.

I check my phone every hour, but I haven't heard from Austin.

"He's resting Ally, he lost a lot of blood, and he's going to feel bad for a while. Plus you can't use cell phones when you have a concussion." Trish assures me.

"I know but…" I start.

"What? Do you have something juicy to tell me?" Her face lights up.

"Well, when he was locked in my closet, and I thought he could be dying in there and I couldn't help. I got caught up in the moment so I told him I was going to do what I had to do, which was get Henrys remains." I say. "And?" Trish says.

"I told him I loved him." I whisper.

Her eyes get even bigger. She jumps up and down and claps her hands, "Really! What did he say?"

"He said 'I love you too'"

"Oh my gosh this is huge. Why didn't you tell me this, sooner?" She says.

"Well I was kind of trying to get over the fact we could have died multiple times yesterday. But anyway, he hasn't said anything about it since. So maybe he was just caught up in the moment, or maybe he just said it back because he didn't want to let me down easy at that already difficult moment." I say.

"I'm sure he meant it." Trish says.

I hid my cuts with makeup and continue to fight through the pain of my bandaged ribs. When my dad comes home, he doesn't notice a thing. He goes on and on about the great time he had with Sally over dinner. That neither I nor Trish ate.

"What did you guys do when I was gone?" He asks.

Trish and I look at each other, "Oh you know same stuff." I say.

"Any boys spend the night?" He laughs.

I laugh, as real as I can make it sound. "Funny dad, Austin really isn't as bad as you think." I say.

"Well, he has been staying away from you like I told him. I'll think about letting you hang out with him again." He says.

My eyes light up and I would jump out of my seat and hug my dad but he would get suspicious when I cry out in pain and hug my ribs.

"Thanks dad." I say calmly.

Trish goes home today. I go with my dad to drop her off at the airport. I still haven't heard from Austin, it's only been a few days and Dez tells me he's alive and well. But I'm just worried that maybe he won't forgive me for everything that happened. And Trish leaving doesn't help the emptiness I'm already feeling. On the plus side, I haven't heard from Henry or Thomas since. I wouldn't mind Henry, after all he helped me. And I really want to know what happened between him and Thomas, but I rather him be resting in peace now, and not have Thomas bothering me.

"Trish. Please don't leave." I say.

"Oh Ally, I don't want to. Move back to Miami." Trish says.

"I wish." I whine. Yes I do wish that, but a part of me doesn't. I mean of course I miss my old life in Miami, but I would never be able to move away from Austin.

She hugs me goodbye, and I don't want to let go. I don't want to be alone again. Tears run down my face.

"You're my best friend. Thanks for everything this week; I'm sorry I dragged you into all that." I say.

"That's what best friends are for." She says, and walks towards the ticket lady. She turns around and waves, and boards her flight.

I just stand there next to my dad for a minute. "Ready to go?" He asks. I nod.

When we pull into my house, my dad starts acting weird.

"So Ally, when are you and that Austin boy going to start hanging out? I think I like him." He says.

Huh? He doesn't even know him, and hasn't talk to him. How does he like him already? I don't even want to think of any of that right now.

"Uh I don't know. I'm going up to my room."

Wait a minute, my dad told me he'd think about letting me see Austin again. And now he's asking when I'm going to? That makes no sense. I just brush it off, too emotionally drained to care about anything anymore.

I walk up my stairs, and when I open my door, Austin is sitting on my bed.


	22. Chapter 22

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I ask him, while I stay standing in the doorway..

He smiles, and gets off of my bed and walks over to me, "I ran into your father yesterday at the bakery, I had a long talk with him." He says.

"You did?" I ask. Then I just stare at him, looking him over. I notice a bruise on his cheek and then I look at his hurt leg, which I'm assumed is bandaged under his jeans. It takes everything I have to stop me from running up to him and kissing him.

"Yes I told him how everything was a misunderstanding, and that I have respected his orders. I also told him I respect him and his decisions since he is your father and all. And then I bought him a giant cookie."

I giggle. "Figures," I say, "That it only takes one talk to instantly like you." I say.

"Is that all it took for you to fall in love with me?" he says with a big smile.

"No, it's when you saved me from the football and said. "Good thing I was there to save you." And then you winked at me." I say. He smiles and nods, remembering that day.

Guilt comes over me, as I play back in my mind when I hurt him with the vase. I stare at the floor; I go for a piece of my hair to stick in my mouth to start chewing but Austin's hand stops mine.

I keep my gaze on the shiny wooden floor in my room, "I haven't seen you since, you know. I thought you like hated me for the whole vase thing, or maybe that you didn't really love me…" I say.

"Ally, I was going to kill you, you had to do what you had to do, and I rather it be me that's hurt than you. And I'd never tell you I love you if I didn't mean it. Don't you know me at all? Jeez!" he jokes.

I look up at him and just smile. He stretches his arms out, asking for a hug. I don't hesitate to practically jump into them. I wince from the pain in my ribs but I don't care, I've missed him so much.

We stand there and hug for a while. I breathe in his smell, he always smells so amazing. He touches my clean unknotted hair now, and moves my head by my chin, softly, remembering my bruise.

"Where are your bruises?" He asks.

"Makeup, it works wonders." I say.

He laughs, "Are you feeling okay?" He asks.

"Yes. My ribs are still a little sore." I say.

His hand still lingers on my chin, and now he's just staring into my eyes. Finally, he leans in and kisses me. He moves his hands to my waist and I put my hand on his neck. We kiss for a few more moments before he breaks away.

"You haven't…" He starts to say.

"No, Thomas and Henry haven't been back." I say.

"Good." He says, "I'm glad it's over."

"Me too, I can actually start to enjoy my life here now." I say.

He gives me an odd look, "You haven't enjoyed it at all?"

"Not until I met you." I say. He brushes his hair out of his face, trying to hide his blush.

"Well, school starts soon. So you won't be as board." He says.

"Yeah, can't wait." I say sarcastically.

He laughs, "Well, I'm looking forward to calling the most beautiful girl in school my girlfriend."

I just look at him, "Girlfriend?" I ask.

"If that's what you want." He says.

"It's the only thing I want." I say back, with a big smile. I hug him again.

"I love you, Ally Dawson." He whispers into my hair. Re enacting what he said back in the closet.

"I love you too, Austin Moon." I whisper back.

**Author's note: Well, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did! I'm actually really sad it's over. So I have a few things to tell you, my readers, and a few questions.**

**First of all, I am going to start a one shot story soon, I already have one written! So I can still write for you guys while I work on my new story! You think that's cool? It will be a bunch of Auslly one shots and dramatic ones, and ones that go with a song and both and ahh! **

**And for the questions; here's the big question. Would you like me to write a second story to this one? If yes, write a review telling me that you want me to! I want ATLEAST 10 comments telling me you want a sequel! If not, no big deal, because I will write another story eventually! **

**If you want a sequel I'll be sure not to disappoint! In fact, if you do, I'll give you a preview of it in one of my one shots that I'll be writing. I already have a few ideas of the sequel I think it'd be pretty awesome! Because some of you might be wondering why I never said what really happened between Henry and Thomas! But like I said, if no one wants a sequel that's fine, I can write a different one!**

**SO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW! And thanks again for all your reviews and for reading my story! All your comments mean so much to me!**

**-RossLover2012**


	23. SEQUEL!

**Hey everyone.**

**In case some of you don't know. My sequel is up! It's called "Alone in the Dark" Go check it out!**

**Thanks to everyone who read this and is still reading it. All your reviews mean so much to me!**

**-RossLover2012**


End file.
